Snapshots
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: A series of 13 one-shot stories featuring Abe and Mihashi, each story written for a prompt. Later chapters merge together slightly, but can be read as stand alone chapters. Some minor Abe/Mihashi relationship, and a bit on the rest of the team.
1. Crying

I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte or any of its characters! If I did, then I wouldn't have to worry about getting a job.

Let's see...this is one of what will be a set of 13 one-shot stories for a challenge on SHINE (which is mostly an Ouran fansite, but has expanded a bit to include other fandoms, and we're not limited to writing Ouran for the challenges). Since I've been into Oofuri lately, guess what fandom I chose.I'll post each one as a new chapter in this "fic".

**SPOILER WARNING!**

If you haven't read the game with Bijou in the manga, or watched the second season (particularly episode 12) of Oofuri, then READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, as it reveals the outcome of that game!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Pairings: If you squint and tilt your head, maybe some Abe/Mihashi.

Fic is from Abe's point of view at around the end of the Nishiura vs Bijou game.

* * *

Natsu no Owari

We had been losing from the start, but even so, we all believed we could turn it around once Mihashi noticed what Bijou was doing. For a while, it was working, too. Perhaps we could win against all odds.

Nobody expected us to win against Tousei, last year's champions, in the first round; Nishiura, a newly established team, with only ten first years and a female coach…seriously who _would_ expect us to win?

Besides the coach and ourselves, of course.

But nobody can tell the future.

Nobody can see what was to come.

I had found a great pitcher, finally, in Mihashi. I wanted to keep on wining, with us as a battery.

One cross play was all it took to invite disaster.

For his part, Tajima did a fairly decent job, seeing as he's never caught for Mihashi in a game before, let alone an official one.

There was even a chance…

Which fled right out the window, and I knew it, as soon as Wada hit that homerun that added three runs to the score.

_11 – 5_

It was over…I just knew it.

Still, I couldn't just give up. Even on the bench, watching, I couldn't give up that slim glimmer of hope as we scored the sixth run.

But as Oki went out, I felt it settle in my entire being.

_We're going to lose._

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene…

Tajima on third, just waiting for the hit, and Nishihiro, who had never played in any official games in the tournament so far that had to go in due to my injury, up to bat…

It wouldn't end well.

That moment of time seemed to go slower.

It was like watching a train wreck; you can't look away from it no matter how much you want to.

Three pitches…everyone was screaming in the dugout and in the stands, but it all ended in three pitches.

Nishihiro struck out.

_We lost._

As someone (I don't remember who) somehow found a pair of crutches for me to use, I watch everyone scramble over to our side of the bleachers to thank the cheer squad after bowing out the game.

Nishihiro drops to his knees, and I'm sure he wasn't the only one crying.

I could feel it, too.

Frustration that wells up deep within me; sorrow that scratches at my throat and makes my eyes burn; helplessness that pools in the pit of my stomach uncomfortably…

If only we had realized how Bijou was adjusting to us with their data earlier…

If only I hadn't been injured…

I had promised Mihashi that I wouldn't get sick nor injured for all three years, dammit!

And I couldn't even keep that promise.

How pathetic is that?

I limp my way out of the dugout as they start to return, with those thoughts revolving around my head.

I got injured…

I let the team down.

I let Mihashi down…

…and I let myself down.

Mihashi approaches me. He cries so easily, yet there isn't a trace of moisture in his eyes, whereas some of the others are already in tears, I notice out of my peripheral vision.

Right now, it seems as if there's a spotlight shining on the two of us, and the rest of the world doesn't exist.

I can't say anything.

I try…words form in my mind, but they don't make it out my mouth.

I can't even apologize.

Mihashi speaks first.

"Your…leg…"

He stops…his face reddens…

There's moisture in his eyes now, but it's different this time. These aren't the tears that he sheds on a near daily basis.

They're honest to goodness tears of frustration.

I understand…I feel it, too.

He's trying not to cry, and I can see it. That hurts, because seeing his tears makes me realize all the more just how things had turned out.

This is reality.

"We…lost…" Mihashi finally stammers out before he bows his head and the tears flow steadily.

I'm fighting a losing battle against tears of my own, and I'm not one to cry very often. Again, I want to say something to him…

Anything!

But nothing comes out.

In the end, I can't say a word.

I'm not sure what to do at first; how to comfort him.

I'm his catcher, dammit! I should say something! Come on Takaya! _Say something, God-damn it!_

Nothing.

Not a word.

I grit my teeth, but I can't seem to get any sound out of my mouth.

I wish I had been there for him the entire game.

Even if we were to lose in the end anyway, I wish I could have finished it out with him instead of on the bench with a sprained knee. Maybe then, I would be able to say something.

Or, maybe not.

My right arm seems to move of its own accord, and links around his shoulders in a one-armed hug.

I can't express any comforting words…and I know I'm not a touchy-feely sort of person, but maybe this one time…

My eyes are burning…I bow my head as I realize that a couple tears have slipped through my own defenses.

Mihashi leans in a bit, and I instinctively tighten the hug. We can talk later on, but right now, it seems as if neither of us can say a word.

We wanted to win…I wanted to go all the way. I wasn't sure about Mihashi, or how he felt about it, but I know now that he felt the same.

Our summer…

…is over.

**END**


	2. Laughing

Disclaimer is that my ownership of the series hasn't changed since chapter one, and will never change. I don't own it!

Timeline of this one-shot is between the end of the Bijou game and the training camp that Nishiura has that summer (at least, I think it's still during the summer...I'm terrible at reading kanji, and the manga doesn't have any kana on the side of the kanji characters).

**Pairings**: Very slight Abe/Mihashi

**Prompt**: Laughing

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Warnings**: Not much...some cursing on Abe's part.

**Chapter rating**: PG-13 (for language and Tajima)

The title name translates to "photo".

I use the first name of the characters when they're talking or thinking, but if they're thinking or referring to one of the other characters, I use the last name (ie-when Takaya Abe thinks about Ren Mihashi, he refers to him as "Mihashi" instead of "Ren") since they call each other by family name.

* * *

Shashin

Takaya Abe was bored.

It was hard to _not_ be bored, since he was just about banned from baseball activities, and every other activity, due to his injury. The training camp that was coming up, he would participate in, yes, but in light activity.

Still, he hadn't seen nor heard from his teammates since Ren Mihashi, Yuuto Sakaeguchi, and Yuuichirou Tajima had stopped by the night after that disastrous game against Bijou.

In a way, it was disappointing.

_Alright_, Takaya conceded, _It's very disappointing._

He had built himself up almost like a rock, but even he had to admit that it hurt whenever he thought about it.

Though, he hadn't made much of an effort to text anyone, either, so it went both ways. Still, he wasn't the type that initiated that sort of exchange, nor was he used to it.

He had opened himself up once to Haruna, and that had ended in disaster. Subconsciously, he then barred himself off from the rest of the world, particularly in human interaction.

Takaya idly wondered if he should get a dog or a cat.

A dog, maybe, since they could be trained better than a cat…

That would be good…a nice dog that wouldn't bark at him nor bite him, would always be happy to see him, that he could talk to and not have to worry about the animal betraying him, and that would stick by him no matter what.

Would his mother let him have a dog?

Sure, Takaya wasn't great with human interaction, but he was still _human_; and he knew as well as everyone else that people just can't live their lives alone.

Takaya shook his head and glanced at his mobile. He supposed that he _could_ text someone, but what would he say? Who would he contact? He contacted Mihashi the most, but despite their nice little chat after the Bijou game, the pitcher still didn't meet his gaze.

Hanai, perhaps? Takaya got along well with his classmate and team captain, he supposed. Perhaps because they both had short tempers…

No, he couldn't bother Hanai. The teen was probably busy with the rest of the team…_while I can't join, dammit. I hate just sitting around!_…and would just be bothered by a message from the bored catcher.

Sakaeguchi? He always had time for everyone, and was one of the few people that understood "Mihashi-speak". There was a possibility, yes, so why didn't he actually text the second baseman?

Was he afraid of actually making _friends_ with his teammates?

No…that couldn't be it. He didn't text Sakaeguchi because the brown-haired teen just had loose lips sometimes.

Then again, it wasn't like Takaya being bored was some big secret…

_Ah, he's probably busy with his brother or baseball…_

What about Izumi? Takaya could talk to Izumi sometimes when it came to baseball, but nothing else, really.

Takaya blinked and stared at the ceiling. _Isn't it like that with everyone that I talk to on the team?_

Suyama, then? He didn't know much of anything about that teen, except that, like him, Suyama wasn't ticklish under his arms.

Of all the odd things to learn about one's teammates…

Takaya shook his head and mentally scrolled to the next name.

Oki was out of the picture. The teen seemed to have gained some confidence, but hadn't said a word to Takaya since his fervent apologies for throwing the ball off target which contributed to the cross play at home. He would probably freak out if Takaya texted him out of the blue.

Scratch Mizutani off the list, as well. Takaya didn't have much of any relationship with the left fielder, and rarely talked to him.

Nishihiro…he wasn't that bad, but he was probably busy practicing. The poor guy had it all on his shoulders in the Bijou game during the last at-bat Nishiura had. Takaya was sure that he wasn't about to forget it anytime soon.

…Like hell he was going to text Tajima. The insanely good cleanup hitter would probably send him a link to some porn site, and Takaya just wasn't interested. No, his interests fell into two categories: Baseball and Mihashi.

However, Takaya was going stir crazy. He wasn't the sort that was meant to just sit out, particularly when it concerned baseball. To hell with orders and optimal resting time; he was going to be catching in the Newcomer's Tournament, no matter what!

For once, Takaya wished he was more of a social person, and that he could just open up a little more without whatever it was that held him back.

His brother, Shun, had no problems with opening up to others.

Then again, Shun was radically different from him. If it weren't for the fact that his father was just as much a baseball otaku as he was, Takaya would probably wonder more often than not if he was adopted.

Takaya was just about to slam his head on the table that he sat at, when his phone buzzed to life on its own.

It took him a couple moments to realize that his phone was indeed buzzing, then another couple to actually open it.

Probably some spam or a wrong number..

Takaya blinked a couple times when he saw the name "Yuuichirou Tajima" listed for the sender, with no subject line.

The catcher sighed. _Maybe asking for pointers on catching since he's the reserve catcher? _

What else would they want with him, since nobody had contacted him since the Bijou match?

Takaya shrugged to himself and opened the mail up. It had a simple message, and an attachment file to it.

_Abe! Mihashi kept saying that you were probably bored and all, and wanted to do something, but when I finally convinced him **to** do something, he was too nervous to send it, let alone go over to see you with it! Ah, I gotta make this quick…he's trying to get the phone away from me._

_-Tajima_

Takaya stared at the message blankly, though he was touched that at least _someone_ thought of him. It made him feel a little strange that Mihashi seemed to care about him like he cared about the pitcher, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling.

He was reluctant to open the attachment, however, seeing as whatever it was, it was Tajima's idea. If it was Tajima's idea, it couldn't possibly be anything even remotely work safe.

After all, Tajima was the guy that tried to undress where anyone could see him at the field on almost a daily basis.

Curiosity got the better of him, however. He was bored, and he wondered what in the world those two knuckleheads could have done when put together…

Takaya stared at the picture that was now on his phone as all his thoughts came to a grinding halt.

For a moment, he could only gape at the…_thing_…displayed on his phone. His usually active mind had actually decided to go on vacation at that particular moment, and he could almost feel his brain trying to reboot itself.

Finally, three words made it through.

_What._

_The._

_**Fuck?**_

That was pretty much all there was to describe the picture. After all, it wasn't any normal picture of Ren Mihashi.

No…it was a picture of Ren Mihashi in a complete nurse's outfit, from the pink blouse and skirt to the white apron and even a matching _hat_ _and shoes_.

Takaya's mind attempted to process what he was seeing for the umpteenth time, and for the umpteenth time, failed.

He glanced at Tajima's message to the picture, then back to the message.

_Mihashi was considering coming over to see me wearing __**that**__? What the hell was he thinking?_

Right after he thought that, Takaya's next thought was:

_Scratch that…I __**really**__ don't want to know._

Mihashi was going to show up at his doorstep wearing a nurse's outfit…?

Takaya sputtered a moment, and before he knew it, had doubled over in uncontrollable laughter at the thought of the pitcher showing up at the house wearing that and asking for him.

When was the last time he had laughed like this? Takaya didn't remember…was it when Mihashi made that incredibly stupid grin when they went to watch Haruna's game?

Probably.

Like then, Takaya laughed so hard that tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill.

It was completely out of character, yet in character for the pitcher to do such a thing, particularly at Tajima's prodding.

When Takaya finally managed to get himself under control again, he had a grin on his face as he sent a quick message back. He debated over whether or not to delete the picture, but decided to keep it for the memories. Or, if he needed another good laugh, since he felt a hundred times better than he had before the message had arrived.

* * *

At the Mihashi residence, one Yuuichirou Tajima pulled out his phone when it buzzed to let him know that there was a new message. When he saw the sender, he grinned at his friend and held it up. "Mihashi! It's from Abe!"

Ren blinked owlishly, then turned red while his mouth opened and closed in an excellent impression of a goldfish.

"I wonder what he had to say about that picture!" Yuuichirou snickered as he proceeded to open his mail.

Ren flailed, then fell off the bed in a dead faint, as his mind decided that it really couldn't handle whatever the stoic and short tempered catcher had to say in return to his little stunt. His last thought was that he was eternally grateful that he hadn't given into the prodding and didn't go over to the Abe stead in that outfit…

Yuuichirou stared at the message in confusion. Of all the things to get in response, he didn't expect _this_ response.

_Thanks._

_-Abe_

"…huh? Thanks for what?" Yuuichirou scratched his head. He had expected something back along the lines of Takaya's over-protectiveness of the pitcher, or perhaps telling them to stop goofing off and either practice or study.

He really hadn't expected words of gratitude.

"Hey, Mihashi! You can stop worrying, now! He only said 'thanks'!" Yuuichirou paused, then mumbled, "Though, I dunno why…"

No response.

Yuuichirou glanced over the side of the bed to the twitching pitcher. "Mihashi? He~y! Mi-ha-shi!"

When there was still no response, Yuuichirou shrugged and grinned impishly as he set up the camera on the phone once again. "One more for the road, then…"

**END**


	3. Talking

Alright...if I didn't own Ookiku Furikabutte since chapter one, what makes you think I'd own it by chapter three? Disclaimer...I don't own it!

I'm loving how ff.n is killing some of my punctuation lately, particularly when I have a question mark and an exclamation mark back to back. Now, I not only have to check to make sure that lines that start out in italics or bold are actually italicized and bolded, but also check on lines where I've doubled up the punctuation for emphasis on shouting or incredulity. GG, ff.n.

**Prompt:** Talking

**Rating:** G to PG-13 to even R (depending on how dirty your mind is)

**Genre:** Humor

**Spoilers/Warnings:** None; this can take place at any time. Slight break of the fourth wall towards the end, but it seemed to fit.

**Summery:** Takaya Abe isn't naive...he just doesn't think about the more dirty aspects of life.

* * *

Talking

"No, no…grip it a little higher, Mihashi."

"L-like…th-this?"

An aggravated sigh from the Nishiura catcher. "No! I've said it over and over again! You have to have a good grip on the length! Wrap your entire hands around it!"

A pause and a shuffle.

"Y-you m-mean, like this?"

"Hmm…a bit better. Choke up on your grip a bit."

"U-um…"

"Geez! Just slide your hands up the shaft a little!"

"O-oh!"

"You act as if you've never done this before. I _know_ you have."

"I-it's j-just…I'm b-better with the b-ball…"

"Yea, yea, I know. But this is a little different. If you grip it higher, you can have more control."

"I s-see!"

"Right! Now, slide your hands up a little more…there! That's good!"

A blush was the response from the praise.

"Now, try using it just like that."

"B-but the w-wood…"

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't…it…not get…far?"

"Ah…that's what makes it good for practice."

"R-really?"

"YES!"

"_Eep_!"

"Are you _sure_ you've done this before? Even in your position, you should be better than _this_…"

"A-Abe-kun is b-better at it th-than me. Th-that's the t-truth."

"That's because we practice differently. There's no reason you can't get better at it; you just need to practice more!"

"L-like now?"

"Yes. I'm showing you this now so you don't get hurt during the real thing!"

"O-okay! S-so…I g-grip the sh-shaft here l-like this…"

"Yep."

"A-and…move my hands up a bit…to make it easier…"

"Right. Now you're ready."

"Th-thank you, Abe-kun!"

"The proof will be in the application. Let's grab the balls and try it out."

"R-right!"

At that point, the two were interrupted by boisterous laughter.

Takaya Abe and Ren Mihashi glanced from one to the other, then at the laughing cleanup hitter.

"What's so funny?" Takaya asked.

Yuuichirou Tajima shook his head as tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks.

Next to him, Fumiki Mizutani was struggling with his own laughter, Kousuke Izumi had pulled his hat over his face, while Azusa Hanai was turning a nice shade of red and Yuuto Sakaeguchi had his hands slapped over his mouth.

"_What_?" Takaya growled. His tone meant that if someone didn't tell him what the hell was so funny _right now_, then the volcano would blow.

Ren looked stumped, and obviously was in no position to offer any suggestions.

"G-get a room!" Yuuichirou finally stammered out before he collapsed to the ground while he clutched at his sides.

Kousuke choked on a laugh, and their left fielder completely lost it at Yuuichirou's comment while Azusa flushed even more and Yuuto covered his face.

Ren started to turn red, but Takaya was still glaring daggers at the third baseman.

"You seriously don't get it, Abe?" Azusa's face resembled a tomato, but seeing as he was the only one not in uncontrollable laughter, he supposed it fell to him, the captain, to explain things before Abe killed someone.

"What's there to get? I'm helping him with his batting form." Takaya frowned.

Ren coughed as enlightenment dawned on him. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but apparently, he had one up on the bright catcher this time. Still, _he_ sure wasn't going to tell said catcher why everyone was laughing.

Who _knew_ what the reaction to _that_ would be.

"Ah…well…" Azusa cleared his throat and tried again. "It's the way you two were _talking_ about it…"

Another clueless blink from Takaya.

More laughter from the rest of the team that had overheard.

Ren's face was now so red that it rivaled Azusa's.

Azusa sighed, then motioned Takaya to come over. No way was he saying it out loud, even though everyone (minus the catcher) already knew. "See, it's like this…"

Laughter had died down a bit, as all eyes were trained on the captain and co-captain of the team.

Takaya had a bland expression on his face, but towards the end of the whispers, his eyes had gone wide, and color had come to his cheeks. Then, his eyebrows furred and one of them developed a nasty twitch.

"…_HAH_?"

Azusa pulled back quickly and rubbed his ear, then held up his hands as if to ward off the fuming catcher. "It was all in the interpretation…! It's not just me! Look, even Mihashi understands!"

Takaya glanced at Ren, who started to whimper as smoke practically came out of his ears with how red his face was.

Yuuichirou snickered, then turned to the catcher. "How do you survive without porn, Abe?"

Everyone blanched at the blunt question.

Takaya crossed his arms and tried to look as if he didn't just come to terms with the fact that his entire team were composed of possible perverts (and certified, in Yuuichirou's case). "Doesn't interest me."

Yuuichirou grinned, then leaned over and whispered, "What if it was of _Mihashi_?"

Takaya's face heated up to the point of coloring, though whether in embarrassment or anger, the rest of the team didn't know.

However, some recognized the danger signs, particularly Ren, who had already fled to hide behind a blue Sakaeguchi.

"Ta…ji…ma…" Takaya growled as he slowly turned to face the guilty party, who belatedly realized that he might have just gone a little too far if the homicidal expression on the catcher's face was anything to go by…

* * *

**The following is too graphic to be written under any circumstances, so it had been censored from the story. As soon as the screams of pain have concluded, we'll return you to your regularly scheduled reading time. Thank you for your patience.**

**

* * *

**

Takaya gazed at his work, then nodded and turned to the rest of the team with an eerie grin on his face. "Anyone _else_ want to think about sexual innuendos during baseball practice?"

It was the fastest team consensus ever given.

During it, Takaya wondered just why Yuuichirou's comment about porn and Mihashi had made him so flustered, and poor Ren was trying not to pass out from the same thoughts as well as fear.

On the plus side, Ren figured, at least Takaya hadn't been holding the bat when he…_disciplined_…Yuuichirou…

The pitcher made an effort to promise himself to be a little more careful of how he spoke around the team when it came to terms that could get mixed up.

Not surprisingly, Takaya entertained the exact same thoughts.

Despite the seeming conclusion, in the end, the battery weren't able to look each other in the eye for an entire week.

**END**


	4. Sleeping

Still don't own the series, ya know.

**Prompt:** Sleeping

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Mihashi watches Abe sleep, and tries to identify what exactly he feels during it...until the catcher wakes up, that is.

Yes, I looked up the parent information to get the name of Abe's mother...it's not made up.

Title translates to "Warmth".

Again, when I have a character thinking about another, I use the last names even though I use their first names when talking. Though, if you're reading this, I'm sure you at least know the first names of the two major characters. ;p

* * *

Atatakasa

Ren blinked and stared up at the ceiling. For a moment, his sleep addled mind couldn't comprehend the other noises in the room, nor why the ceiling didn't look very familiar. Just that it was slightly cold.

Oh, right…now he remembered.

The noises in the room were some members of the team sawing logs, and the ceiling belonged to the extra room on the lower level in the Abe household.

Ren yawned and sat up, then rubbed his eyes blearily. He didn't have to look at a clock to know it was still time for everyone to be asleep, seeing as it was dark outside.

Alright, then…it was time to remind his brain what was going on.

Right…the team had thrown a birthday party for (an extremely reluctant) Takaya Abe, which turned into some of them that stayed late being invited to sleep over since the next day was the weekend, anyway.

Ren recalled the surprised look on the catcher's face when Misae Abe, Takaya's mother, had suggested that the remaining boys sleep over since it was so late. It made Ren wonder if Abe ever had friends sleep over before. Even _he_ had been to sleepovers, between Hama-chan and Shuu-chan.

Though, how flustered Takaya got was an indication that, no, he was inexperienced with this sort of thing. The shocked catcher then had both an internal and external debate on where he should sleep, since he couldn't fit the remaining boys in his room.

Everyone decided on the extra room, where Ren, Yuuichirou Tajima, and Yuuto Sakaeguchi had once been in before when they saw Takaya after the disaster of a game with Bijou.

Speaking of the two others, they were there, along with Azusa Hanai. Most likely, they were the only ones that actually felt comfortable sleeping at the Abe household, and Ren was actually glad that Abe was preoccupied with his own confusion and thoughts when Oki had made a strategic retreat from the house when the offer came up.

Ren had realized a lot of things about his catcher during the Bijou game, and even afterwards. One realization, which was slow in coming, was that the slightly taller teen was just as screwed up as he was.

Ren was simple, not stupid…

…unless one counted school subjects, but Ren didn't really care about school, so that could contribute to it, too.

A snore made Ren jump and glance over.

Yuuichirou, of course, was sprawled out on his futon and had kicked the blankets half off, then somehow had rolled over so that one of his feet was pressed against Azusa's back.

Azusa wiggled in his sleep as he lay on his side, but hadn't woken up yet.

Yuuto was on the other side of Azusa, and was thankfully spared from Yuuichirou's other foot or his arms.

Ren and Takaya had their futons set up next to each other parallel to the other three, which Yuuichirou teased them about until Takaya, red in the face, had clocked the third baseman over the head.

Ren sometimes wondered about his friend's teasing…it was as if Tajima knew something was there between them that was more than trust and more than just a platonic battery relationship.

Something that not even Ren nor Takaya knew about yet.

Or, perhaps they did know something, but wasn't sure of what it was.

Ren, himself, wasn't as afraid of the catcher as he used to be, and though Abe had a short temper even now (though, admittingly, he had gotten a lot better with that and his shouting), they cared about each other.

Ren figured that, though Abe didn't admit it, they were friends.

It was a strange relationship, yes, but certainly friends.

Ren glanced over at the object of his thoughts.

Takaya was curled on his side, sound asleep, with a peaceful expression on his face.

Ren found that he had to pull his hand back, which had, for whatever reason, acted on its own to move towards the other teen.

In his sleep, the catcher didn't scowl or frown; rather, he looked younger and more innocent.

After hearing the story with Haruna, Ren figured that there was a time when Abe was probably somewhat like Shun; innocent, eager, and impressionable. It was something that the catcher rarely displayed, though there were times when that shone through.

In particular, Ren remembered when they first met, and Abe, with proverbial stars in his eyes, had marched up to him after a round of catch and asked if he knew any breaking pitches.

The look on his face then was akin to a child who was told that Christmas had just come early.

It had even surprised Ren when the catcher had laughed at his goofy grin during the discussion that followed Abe's past with Haruna. Times like that, Ren was reminded that Abe was like him in some ways; that he was also haunted by a nasty memory of the past that had influenced his behavior.

To Ren, Abe was always strong, calculating, and knowledgeable. He was Ren's anchor, and still sometimes fulfilled that role, though Ren started to become a bit more independent as a pitcher.

He still looked to Abe to help him out with hard times, and bring him back down to Earth when he assumed the worst of a situation and presumed the wrong answer.

Ren smiled as he watched the other teen curl up a little more under the covers as if to savor the warmth of the futon in the chilly winter month.

Definitely more vulnerable in his sleep…and it made Ren feel something that he wasn't sure what to do with. He had never felt that way before, and only felt it around the catcher. It appeared during practice, but even more so when it was just the two of them.

At first, Ren wondered if Abe had the same sort of strange feeling, since the other seemed fine talking to him (or attempting to talk to him). Sometimes, Abe still asked about how he was doing, or made sure that he was taking care of himself, or talk about baseball…

But occasionally, and Ren wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been looking for it, the catcher would pause and look slightly uncertain, or would flush ever so slightly.

What it all meant, Ren had no clue, but he was sure that he did the same thing around the other as well.

"What's wrong?"

The deep and smooth voice, marred only with a slight slur of drowsiness, jolted Ren from his thoughts and made him look quickly down to the teen he had been observing.

Takaya blinked up at Ren in confusion as he tried to clear sleep from his eyes. "Too cold?"

"Ah…um…w-well…" Ren stammered.

Takaya was too tired to get annoyed, and figured on the best solution if his pitcher was chilly. "Move your futon closer to mine, then."

Ren was glad for the darkness, since his entire face went completely red at the suggestion.

"Body heat is good for warmth…and it's a fairly cold night…" Takaya mumbled, slightly embarrassed at his own suggestion. He didn't even know _why_ he was flustered about it, since during their first week as a team at training camp, they all had to sleep with their futons literally right next to each other.

A moment of rare uncertainty caused Takaya to shift a bit. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"N-no! It's…fine…" Ren blushed. Then, slowly and shakily, he moved his futon over so that the two beddings were touching. Then, he quickly dove back under the covers to hide his nervousness, and because it was, indeed, fairly chilly in the room.

Takaya rolled over to face the other, and was grateful that Mihashi couldn't see the small blush that had risen to his cheeks. "Better?"

"Y-yea…" Ren subconsciously shifted closer to the catcher, and could already feel the warmth that emanated from Abe, even though the two weren't exactly touching.

Takaya gave the pitcher one of his rare smiles, then closed his eyes. "Good." The proximity confused him somewhat, particularly since it wasn't the first time they had to sleep near each other, but he decided to push it to the back of his mind and think about it tomorrow.

Likewise, Ren felt his heart beat a little faster for a few moments, but it wasn't a bad sort of feeling. For a few moments, he wondered if he would be able to fall back asleep, being that close to someone that made his body react in strange ways.

However, he soon found himself relax in the presence of the catcher, and his eyes closed on their own accord. A wave of calm and relaxation washed over him as he listened to the steady and even breathing of Abe, who had obviously already fallen back asleep.

A smile of contentment spread across Ren's face, and it didn't take long until the feeling of safety combined with the steady rhythm of Takaya's breathing, as well as the proximity, lulled him back to sleep.

**END**


	5. Singing

Still don't own Ookiku Furikabutte! Or Ouran High School Host Club (just had to mention it in at least one story, since the prompt challenge came from SHINE, which is primarily an Ouran site).

This takes place around the end of the latest chapter (78), but no real spoilers. Some made-up facts...the boys had to share rooms in a hotel to watch some Koshien games; the only ones we know were paired up were Abe and Mihashi, so I just did guess work on the rest.

**Prompt:** Singing

**Rating:** T (cause of Tajima)

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Warnings:** Might make you want to kick the Nishiura battery for being emotionally dense, but otherwise, no warnings.

**Summary:** A simple conversation about singing in the shower leads to a very confused Nishiura battery...

The title basically translates to: Breakfast Conversation

* * *

Asagohan no Kaiwa

Breakfast at the hotel was nice and normal, with light banter between the Nishiura team. Some talk was about the previous game they had just witnessed, while a few others rambled about random topics.

Azusa Hanai, of course, had the job of keeping Yuuichirou Tajima from complaining about jerking off. Perhaps that was why the two had been paired together for a room…

So, the conversation was normal, until a slightly flustered Fumiki Mizutani stammered over the rest of them.

"I do _not_!"

Kousuke Izumi, who had roomed with the teen, just grinned and pointed his chopsticks at the other. "Yea, you do. _Loudly_."

"What, what?" Yuuichirou wasn't one to be left out of _any_ sort of gossip.

The only one that probably wasn't very interested was Takaya Abe, and even he glanced over to see what the commotion was about, while Ren Mihashi, who sat next to him, didn't even attempt to hide his curiosity.

Kousuke grinned impishly. "You see, this guy sings in the shower."

Fumiki sputtered and shook his head as his face started to match his hair, only more red in color.

"I didn't say it was _bad_…" Kousuke grinned at the left fielder.

"Well, he _does_ listen to music all the time…" this comment, surprisingly, came from Takaya.

Ren nodded in agreement with the catcher, while others were trying to get over the fact that Takaya had contributed to the conversation, period. Usually, if it didn't involve baseball or the pitcher, their catcher wasn't interested.

"Hanai sings, too!" Yuuichirou declared.

"Eh!" Azusa flushed. "Tajima…!"

"What? It's as common as masturbating!" Yuuichirou stated matter-of-factly.

A few of them looked away or coughed into their hands.

Azusa whapped the third baseman over the head and hissed, "Will you _please_ try to remember that we're not the only ones here?"

This said in response to a mortified Chiyo Shinouka and a slightly amused Maria Momoe, as well as some other heads that had turned.

"What do you sing, anyway?" Yuuto Sakaeguchi decided to go the safer route and talk about something that wasn't as explicit as Yuuichirou's topics tended to be.

Fumiki gave up on saving any grace, and just conceded to it. "Pop or rock, mostly. Some anime tunes are good…"

"Example?" Kousuke prodded the conversation.

Fumiki pondered that, then smiled. "Oh! Shissou! By Last Alliance! It's an ending song from…uh…geez, it's been a while…um…"

"Ouran High School Host Club!" surprisingly, it was Shintaro Nishihiro that identified it.

"Isn't that a shoujo anime?" Kazutoshi Oki blinked in confusion.

Yuuto nodded. "Yea, but it's not bad. Though, people would probably get a little freaked out with some of the scenes, I suppose…"

"Freaked out? What scenes?" Yuuichirou demanded eagerly.

"Some guy-guy stuff," Shintaro replied.

"Eh? Why would people freak out over that?" Yuuichirou's comment made quite a few people at the table stop and stare at him in shock.

"That's true, though…Kotani Kinya does a lot of songs for the Gravitation series, and that series is half about music, and half about two guys falling in love," Fumiki stated.

"You sing his stuff, too, then? Wait, you don't mind watching that?" Azusa stammered.

"Why would I mind?" Fumiki questioned.

"Yea!" Yuuichirou chirped. "If Abe and Mihashi were to declare their undying love for each other, we'd just think it's cool!"

Takaya sputtered on the water that he had just taken a sip of and fell into a coughing fit, and Ren proceeded to choke on his food. Both, however, were red in the face.

Though, that could be attributed to the fact that they were just about choking.

Yuuto, who sat next to Ren, pounded on the other's back to try and clear the pitcher's throat and hoped that he wasn't _really_ choking.

Takaya, who sat at the end of the table, managed to half shout at Yuuichirou. _Half_ shout, because his voice was slightly hoarse from having water go down the wrong way.

"What the _fuck_ was that about? Are you _trying_ to kill us?" Takaya half coughed, half shouted at the third baseman.

Ren finally stopped choking, and gasped for air while he avoided everyone's gaze.

"But, come on…you two even shared a room together!" Yuuichirou whined in his defense.

Before Takaya could shout again, or even wonder why the hell Tajima's comment had stirred him up so much, their captain interfered.

"Just like I shared a room with you, Izumi shared a room with Mizutani, Nishihiro shared a room with Oki, and Sakaeguchi shared a room with Suyama. We're a team, and we're friends…nothing happened." Azusa's tone held no room for argument.

Yuuichirou just shrugged.

"S-so…uh…what other songs do you sing?" once again, it was Yuuto that steered the conversation into more platonic waters.

Takaya and Ren, however, had tuned it out. Both were confused as to why Yuuichirou's comment made them feel…different.

Takaya stared at his food. _It started out as a conversation on singing…how the hell did it get to this? Mihashi and I are a battery…and we're friends. That's all there is to it, right? I mean, I think we're friends…we hang out a little more, now, and he isn't as afraid of me…so what I feel must be friendship, isn't it?_

Ren, too, had an internal debate with himself. _Why did…that comment…bother me so much? It wasn't…in a bad way. Abe-kun is…amazing. I like him, too…but…is Tajima-kun…right? I know…Abe-kun…cares about me. I…care about him, too…and there's another feeling…that I don't understand. Is it…just friendship? Or…_

"Sing something, sing something!" Yuuichirou had quickly switched gears in whatever the group had continued to talk about while the humiliated battery stewed in their own thoughts, and now cheered for Fumiki.

Fumiki, however, shook his head. "No way! Not here…!"

"Then, let's go karaoke when we get back!" Yuuichirou declared.

Azusa, once again, hit the shorter teen over the head. "Moron! We'll be _training_ when we get back!"

Yuuichirou rubbed his head with a pout. "But it's not like we'll be training _all the time_, right? Besides…who knows who else is a closet singer like you!"

"I'm not a closet singer!" Azusa shouted in a tone that could rival Takaya.

"Yea…you're a shower singer!" Kousuke teased the captain.

"Not you, too!" Azusa groaned.

As the debate continued, Takaya and Ren glanced at each other, then quickly looked away.

Takaya cursed himself. _Why is it so difficult to look at him, now? Nothing changed…right? We're just friends, aren't we? That's all this feeling is…so why am I so flustered?_

Ren twiddled his fingers. _My heart…starts to beat fast…whenever I look at him. But it's not…a bad feeling. I don't understand it, though. Why…is this happening, now?_

He had to know at least the basics.

"A-Abe…-kun…?" Ren ventured meekly.

"Hah?" Takaya managed to glance at the pitcher without having heat rise to his cheeks, he was proud to note.

"W-we're…f-f-friends…right?" Ren was barely audible over Yuuichirou's enthusiastic shouts nearby, and some of the banter from the rest of the team, but Takaya managed to hear him loud and clear.

"Yea." Takaya nodded. _I guess we are…we're more than just a battery, now…then, it must all be friendship._ "Just friends."

Ren smiled, both relieved and confused. _Just…friends. Like…I thought. It's just…friendship. But…I've never…had a friendship…that felt like this. Is it…because it's Abe-kun?_

Takaya leaned back in his seat. _Great…now I can't stop thinking about it. I already decided that it's just friendship! Isn't this what friendship feels like? More than trust…it's friendship. A very weird friendship, but friendship. Not like any of my past 'friendships' had been normal…_

Ironically, Ren had mirrored the catcher's thoughts.

They were all interrupted from both verbal banter and internal debate when Momoe clapped her hands.

"Okay! Wrap up breakfast! We have a schedule to keep, guys!" the coach declared.

"Yes, ma'am!" came the response from the rest of the team.

Both Takaya and Ren went back to finish their breakfasts, and decided on the same thing, though they didn't know it.

_I'll think about it later._

**END**


	6. Fighting

Still don't own Ookiku Furikabutte! That's not going to change throughout the story!

Thanks to the reviewers! I don't usually put a "thank you" in, but I've gotten a bunch of really nice reviews...I only hope that I can continue to write up to your expectations for the rest of the story!

I originally wasn't going to have this go in any sort of order; just a series of non-related one-shots. But, as it progressed, it seemed to have a definite starting point, and went from there, so I suppose the prompts that make up each "chapter" are actually linked. Runaway story!

**Prompt:** Fighting

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Fighting isn't always physical. The majority of fights we partake in are within oneself. After a game where Mihashi shakes off Abe's sign for the first time, he finds that out very quickly.

Title translates to "Step by Step".

* * *

Jojo Ni

Ren Mihashi was an absolute wreck.

Not that he wasn't usually a wreck in some way or another, but today, he felt he was justified to be so.

With the catcher back on the active list for the fall tournament, things should have gone back to the way they were…

But then, Ren did something he had never done (with Takaya Abe, at least) in the middle of the game.

He shook off a sign.

He had realized during the Bijou game that he had every right to shake off a sign, and that was how the battery communicated when separated by distance. He and Takaya had even agreed, after the Bijou game, that it was alright.

But agreeing to something and actually putting it into application were to completely different things, and the cause of much anxiety.

Though, at the time he shook off the sign, Ren hadn't given it much thought of the repercussions.

Oh, not that anything bad happened.

Takaya had paused a moment, and it felt like they had actually connected on some level that they had been missing out on. Rather than call a time, or just hold out his glove, Takaya gave him another set of signs.

It wasn't until Ren had nodded at that set that he realized he had shaken off the first set, which nearly caused him to go into a meltdown on the pitch.

Takaya had called to him after a few moments that was the pitcher panicking.

"_Let's go, Mihashi!"_

Simple, yet effective. It was then when Ren realized that Abe wasn't angry at him for shaking off the sign. In fact, even the catcher had seemed surprised about it, but didn't get angry.

However, that was during the game. No mention of it was done in between innings; it was just the usual "keep hydrated" and "change your shirt if you're sweating" from the catcher, as well as some "nice pitching" compliments.

Now, the game had ended.

Nishiura won, but that was hardly on Ren's mind at the moment. His mind was warring with itself, and he fought long and hard in an internal debate as to whether or not to even step into the dressing room.

It was an enthusiastic Yuuichirou Tajima that had literally dragged him in, and now that he was inside, there was no place to hide.

Everyone was talking about the game, and preparing to do some reflections on it.

Whether they won or lost a game didn't matter; they still had post-game meetings to determine what they had done, and what they could have done in certain situations to optimize their chances.

To Ren's relief, Takaya was in a discussion with the captain, Azusa Hanai, over it at the moment.

That meant he was in the clear…but would his behavior be brought up during the meeting?

He had shaken off a sign!

Ren knew he was allowed to shake off signs, and it actually felt like a level of communication to do so. However, this was the first time he had shaken off one of _Abe's_ signs. He shook off Tajima plenty of times, but…

This was an entirely different matter.

Maybe he could hide somewhere during the meeting?

No…they'd want him to be part of it.

He was their pitcher; their ace.

He _had_ to be at the meeting.

Ren's fingers trembled as he buttoned up his shirt. _But…what if I'm criticized for shaking off the sign? Nobody said anything after it happened, but…that doesn't mean they won't!_

At this point, Ren figured he had two options:

Fight or flight.

Currently, he was leaning towards the latter.

"…hashi? MIHASHI!"

Said pitcher yelped and jumped a couple feet into the air before he spun around so quickly that he nearly tripped.

Takaya stared at him with an exasperated expression, though it was obvious that the catcher was trying his very hardest not to start yelling.

A couple team members had already backed away, but thankfully, the shouts never came.

Rather, Takaya sighed. "Pay attention, will you? Everyone's just about done getting changed, so we'll be heading over to start the meeting soon."

"Ah…u-um…o-okay…" Ren stammered.

Takaya eyed him for a few moments.

During that time, more than half of the team had either left the room or edged their way out, still expecting Volcano Abe to erupt at any moment.

The only ones still in the room with them were the two that didn't mind:

Azusa, who stayed to field damage control if needed, and Yuuichirou, who wanted to be part of everything that happened on the team.

Though, the two of them made sure to stay around the corner of a set of lockers so as not to be too obtrusive.

"What?" Takaya could figure out easily by the pitcher's body language that something was bothering him.

"U-um…it's…nothing…"

Takaya's eye twitched, and he had to hold himself back from marching over to the pitcher and grinding his fists into the sides of the teen's head. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…yelling doesn't get anywhere with Mihashi…stay calm…_

It was his mantra, as he fought with himself over losing his (typically short) temper.

After a few moments of Ren looking around nervously and fidgeting, the pitcher finally relented to his own battle, and decided that he would much rather be yelled at by Abe in the privacy of the changing room than in front of the entire team. "I…your sign…I shook…it off…"

For a moment, Takaya could only stand there in stunned silence. _This was what he was worried about? Then again, it's the first time…isn't it? Yea…this was the first time he shook off one of my signs. It wasn't bad. In fact…it wasn't like when Haruna shook off my signs. This was different. As if…we were talking._

Ren shifted, ready to bolt at any time. "Flight" was looking very optimal at this point, but the only reason he hadn't given into that was because no yelling came. He wouldn't admit it, but he had actually enjoyed shaking off Abe's sign. It felt like he was contributing to the pitch calling; like he was helping.

When Takaya had then given him another sign almost right afterwards, which he had nodded to…

It made him feel good.

An audible sigh brought Ren from his musings.

"I'm not angry that you shook off my sign. It was…it wasn't bad. It wasn't like it was with Haruna."

Ren brightened up considerably after that, a look of awe on his face.

Takaya let his head drop into his hand. "Don't look like that…" _It makes me feel bad for saying "don't shake your head at my signs" when we first met!_

Ren smiled. "Thank you, Abe-kun!"

Takaya looked back up in confusion. "Hah? For what? Not getting mad? I told you, I'd try to control my temper better…"

Ren shook his head. "W-well, that, but…for…trusting…me."

It took Takaya a couple moments to figure that one out. "Oh…when you shook off the sign?" A chuckle followed. "The 'dialogue' that followed was certainly a bit weird. It never happened before with Haruna. But, it means you've grown as a pitcher. So, keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to shake your head at my signs!"

Ren felt a shiver work its way up his body, but it was a good shiver. A big smile crossed his face, and he nodded happily. "Yea!"

Takaya slung his bag over his shoulder. _We actually communicated. We actually understood each other. This is a milestone! I wonder…what does it really mean? It feels like there's something more, but…ah, I'll think about it some other time. We've established communication. That's a start._

Ren silently whistled to himself as he picked up his own bag. _Abe-kun…still likes me. Abe-kun…is still going to trust me and catch for me. He'll give me a new sign if I shake him off. We're able to talk, now…on and off the pitch. It makes my heart race, but I like it. I'm not nervous. _

Around the corner of the lockers, Yuuichirou grinned widely. _They're starting to come together…I wonder if they realize it, yet…_

Meanwhile, Azusa had his own thoughts. _This is much better than when the team first formed. It looks like things will be a bit different, from now on._

"Hey!" Takaya pointed at the pitcher. "How many times have I told you to carry your bag on your left shoulder! Don't carry it on your right! That's your throwing arm!"

"Ah…s-sorry!" Ren yelped, and fumbled about to correct it.

"Sheesh…" Takaya shook his head, then headed to the door.

Ren fixed his bag, then scampered after the catcher.

Yuuichirou and Azusa sighed and hung their heads as the door closed behind the battery.

_Not quite yet, I suppose…_

**END**


	7. Eating

*sighs* Still don't own Oofuri.

Title roughly means "notes".

**Prompt:** Eating

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor

These stories are about Mihashi and Abe, but Tajima is so much fun to write. ^^

Words in **_bold and italics_** are what's written on the notes that Mihashi and Tajima are passing.

...ff.n killed all my italicized words in this chapter. It's also been killing some of my punctuation for whatever reason. TT_TT

* * *

Hashirigaki

Nobody thought that mealtime could be something so completely complicated, even though it was simple.

To raise the three hormones and have them acting correctly, they had been started off during their first week as a team to think "I can eat this" in anticipation, then to actually do it and think "this is good", then look back on it all in reflection and satisfaction.

That didn't just pertain to regular meals that the team ate together or alone, it pertained to snacks and riceballs that had become a part of their schedule.

Not to mention the discussions of food that went on during break time.

Or, in this case, during class.

Ren Mihashi blinked as a note landed on his desk. After a moment of confusion, he unfolded it and opened it up.

Inside read:

**_Mihashi! I can't wait for break so we can eat! I've got one of my favorites today, stuffed eggplant! What about you?_**

**_-Tajima_**

**_PS: This lecture is BORING!_**

Ren smiled, then used the space that was still left on said note to write his own.

**_I have tamago and rice, with a couple extra riceballs that were Abe-kun's idea._**

**_-Mihashi_**

At first, he was unsure of how to _get_ the piece of paper to the third baseman, since the two didn't sit near each other.

It was the kid that had passed Yuuichirou Tajima's note to him that finally gestured that he would do it again.

Ren thanked him in a whisper, and the note once again went to the third baseman.

The pitcher watched Tajima's shoulders come together in a silent laugh before the teen went about replying to the note.

It wasn't long before the next one landed on Ren's desk.

**_Abe, again? You two have been getting along pretty well, though. Don't you think he worries too much about you sometimes, though? I mean, down to food is a little much, isn't it?_**

**_-Tajima_**

Ren frowned. Sure, the catcher worried a lot, but that meant that he cared about him! Ren wasn't about to let anyone say otherwise, not even Yuuichirou, whom he considered to be a friend.

**_Abe-kun cares about me, so he worries. I like it. I'd forget about things like that if he doesn't say it._**

**_-Mihashi_**

Again, the note was passed via a very amused teen, to a girl also in the loop of passing notes, and then over to Yuuichirou.

For a moment, Yuuichirou seemed to double over in silent laughter before he finally pulled out another sheet of paper, since theirs was rapidly filling up.

Ren eagerly took the passed piece of paper when it landed on his desk again.

**_Man oh man. You rely on Abe for everything! Soon, he'll be tying your shoes for you and double knotting them to make sure you don't trip!_**

Ren flushed beet red, and resisted the urge to send over a playful glare at Yuuichirou (who was probably the only one he would do that to). Rather, he just read on.

**_Seriously, I don't think food is a concern with you. I mean, we all eat like pigs, here! I'm sure Abe knows about that part. So, then here's the question: Is he doing this just because you two are a battery, or for some other reason?_**

**_-Tajima_**

Ren stared blankly at the paper, unable to comprehend what the third baseman was really saying. Finally, he gave up on trying to figure it out, and wrote in his question.

**_I don't understand._**

**_-Mihashi_**

When Yuuichirou got the paper, he rolled his eyes and picked up his pen once more.

Ren fidgeted as he waited, and finally, he was handed the folded sheet of paper once again.

**_Dense. You're dense, man! So's Abe, but I'd expect that from him. Okay, we've established that he cares about you. But is it just as a battery? Does he just care cause you're the pitcher and ace?_**

**_-Tajima_**

That didn't clear up much, though it did make Ren feel funny.

It was the same sort of "funny" that he had felt quite a few times now, but he still didn't have a name for it.

So, he made a simple reply.

**_We're friends._**

**_-Mihashi_**

Some kids turned to look when Yuuichirou suddenly let his head fall onto his desk.

Yet, somehow, the teacher either didn't notice or didn't care.

It was a good thing that the two were fairly close to the back of the room, else they would have been caught right away.

Ren blinked owlishly at that reaction, and was more than eager to get the response.

**_I can't believe you don't get it. Though, I dunno if everyone else knows, but I can tell just by looking! I mean, at first, it was like Abe watched after you like a parent watches their kid, but now, it's different. You really don't know?_**

**_-Tajima_**

Ren blinked once, twice, then three times.

All three times he blinked, the words remained unchanged, and he was unable to figure them out.

Sure, there was something between them, but that was friendship…wasn't it?

It was normal to feel warm and safe and cared for with friends!

…wasn't it?

Yea.

So, Ren picked up his pen to respond.

**_Know what? It's just friendship. I'm glad we're friends._**

**_-Mihashi_**

The note was passed to Yuuichirou, who made a motion as if to repeatedly bang his head on the desk.

There was a definite answer to Ren's question in that note, as even Yuuichirou couldn't beat around the bush anymore even though he didn't want to push them too quickly.

However, Ren would never get the answer; perhaps for the best, as Yuuichirou hadn't thought of the possible repercussions for telling the pitcher flat out what he saw in the battery's relationship.

"Mihashi-kun! Tajima-kun! Tell me that, as first year _high school students_, you two aren't _passing notes during class_!"

Yuuichirou grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, while Ren sunk into his seat with a flush on his face.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Azusa Hanai had every right to have that flush of anger that dotted his cheeks as he stood imposingly in front of the two shorter teens during practice that day. "You two can't come to practice tomorrow because you received a detention for _passing notes_?"

Next to Azusa, Takaya Abe could be seen pacing and making a great effort not to scream at the top of his lungs.

Forget counting back from 10 to 1…Takaya started at 1000.

"Just what were you talking about that got you in trouble, anyway?" Fumiki Mizutani just had to ask.

"Food, lunch, and eating!" Yuuichirou chirped. He wasn't an idiot, after all. It was best to leave out the latter half of the conversation from prying ears.

Ren nodded in agreement.

Takaya lost it at that. "_Food_? You two got a detention over _FOOD_? You couldn't wait until break time to talk about it?"

Azusa made a calming motion towards Takaya, though his own voice was strained with the effort not to scream at the now cowering pair. "Abe has a point. And as punishment…you'll both have to do five extra laps around the grounds!"

Ren just about collapsed, while Yuuichirou whined.

"No protests!" Azusa put his hands on his hips. "You won't be at practice tomorrow for your own stupidity, so take responsibility for it! Now, _get moving_!"

Ren yelped and scrambled to do so, and even Yuuichirou didn't want to push Azusa farther than this, lest another lap or two be added to it.

Azusa put his head in his hand and sighed. "Of all the things…_food_. I don't believe it. Sometimes, those two…ungh."

Though some of the team members nodded, Kousuke Izumi just shrugged.

"I'm used to it," the center fielder stated.

While others tried to contain their laughter (and get their energy levels back up), Azusa collected himself.

"Okay…let's start throwing. Pair up. Uh…Abe, you'll throw with me until the two clowns return. Then, you can throw with Mihashi, and I'll take Tajima. Split them up, lest they cause _more_ problems."

Silence, though Takaya nodded.

"Let's get to it!" Azusa called.

"Right!" the rest of the team responded, while some finally were able to let out a chuckle or two now that they were out of range.

Azusa sighed and got his glove. _Plus, if you throw with me for a it, that should curb any urges you might have to do bodily harm to Tajima for what he and Mihashi did, Abe…...sometimes, I really wonder about just what sort of relationship you two have._

**END**


	8. Whispering

Still don't own the series!

Haha...in this one, they're actually really doing the action of the prompt. A little more Abe/Mihashi interaction in this one...and Tajima is still too much fun to write.

**Prompt:** Whispering

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Humor/General

**Summary:** Tajima can't sleep, so he wakes up Mihashi. When the two are told to quiet down, now it's Mihashi that can't sleep. So, of course, that means he has to wake up Abe.

* * *

Oyasumi Nasai

It was silent, as it should be, during the training camp that Nishiura had. After all, it was nighttime, so all of the team members were asleep.

At least, one would presume them to be asleep, as they slept with their futons ridiculously close thanks to a certain teacher.

Then again, their team was fairly close, anyway…and many thought it was funny when Azusa Hanai smacked Yuuichirou Tajima over the head for teasing Ren Mihashi that he was next to Takaya Abe.

Though they didn't know _why_ Yuuichirou found it funny, it made Ren turn all sorts of colors, and Takaya just sort of scowled and didn't look at anyone for the rest of the evening.

However, right now, not everyone was asleep.

Particularly, the team instigator known as Yuuichirou.

"Psst. PSST! Mihashi!" Came the whisper in the night.

Ren stirred, but didn't respond.

"Mi-ha-shi! PSST! Are you awake?"

Ren yawned, then opened his eyes and rolled onto his stomach to face Yuuichirou, who whose futon was diagonal to his. "Nn?"

"Cool! You're awake! I can't sleep!"

Ren blinked a couple times, then yawned. "Wh-why tell me?"

Yuuichirou shrugged. "Cause I'm bored. And keep your voice down, or we'll get in trouble."

"R-right. S-so…um…"

"Tomorrow should be fun. Hey, maybe I can get Hanai to turn those funny colors again if I say I'll sunbathe at the pitch!" Yuuichirou whispered.

Ren snorted a laugh, then buried his head in the pillow to keep from waking anyone up.

Yuuichirou snickered. "So, how far along are you and Abe?"

This question confused the pitcher, who gave the other a blank look. "W-well…we're working hard…"

Yuuichirou sighed. "That's not what I meant."

Ren tilted his head quizzically.

"I mean, how _far along_ are you two?"

The emphasis did nothing for Ren, who still didn't quite understand exactly what Yuuichirou was asking. If he had, he probably would have passed out. "W-we're going over my p-pitch selection, and…and I get to contribute a…lot! Abe-kun…doesn't get mad…as often! So…so next game…we'll be…an even better battery!"

Another sigh from the third baseman. "You completely missed the question."

"Eh?"

Yuuichirou crossed his index and middle fingers together. "I mean, how far along are you two like _this_?"

"E-EH!" He didn't quite pass out, but his entire face turned red, and Ren could just about feel smoke coming from his ears with how hot he had gotten. This time, he knew very well what his friend was implying.

Yuuichirou snickered at the response, until he got a kick in the side from Azusa Hanai, who was on his other side.

"Quiet! You, too, Mihashi!" Azusa groaned.

Yuuto Sakaeguchi, who was on the other side of Ren, yawned and agreed. "Shh…"

There were a few more sleepy mumbles of "go to sleep already" from a couple random other people that had been woken up by Ren's exclamation.

Ren stammered apologies, while Yuuichirou half laughed and half joined the pitcher's statements.

Yuuichirou yawned and shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Tell me when you figure it out! Night, Mihashi!"

"N-night…" Ren mumbled, then watched the third baseman settle down and fall asleep just as quickly as he seemed to do everything else.

Ren curled up, then closed his eyes…

…and had them shoot open a moment later.

_I can't fall asleep, now!_

Yuuichirou's question kept revolving over and over in his mind. Ren knew that there was something between he and Abe, but he figured that was just typical battery stuff. He had never been in a 'proper' battery, and his only friends prior to the Nishiura team were Hama-chan and Shuu-chan.

Not a long list.

Ren squirmed a bit as he thought of it. _Then, what are we? Friends? A batter? Something…something else? Tajima-kun…seems to think we're…something else. Does he mean…beyond friends? But that…can't be right. We're…we're both __**guys**__, for one, and…and there' s no way…Abe-kun would like me like that. Probably…nobody…would…_

It was a depressing chain of thought, but unfortunately, Ren wasn't the optimistic type. He could be optimistic, but most of the time, his brain strayed to the "worst case scenario", which caused him bundles of anxiety.

Like now.

Ren frowned and tossed a bit. _Does Abe-kun…even like me? He seems…genuine, and is always concerned, but…is that…just because…I'm the ace?_

The teen turned over again and stared at the sleeping catcher. _Maybe…I should ask. Everyone…is asleep again, so…_

Tentatively, the pitcher poked Takaya on the shoulder.

It was much too light, since the other teen didn't even stir.

Ren frowned, then prodded the catcher again. "A-Abe-kun?"

This time, Takaya rolled over to face the pitcher, and yawned widely before he attempted to blink himself awake. "Hngh?"

"We're…um…f-friends…right?"

"Nn…yea…" Takaya yawned and closed his eyes again. It was too early in the morning for a serious discussion in his book.

Ren shifted nervously. "Th-then…y-you…don't…hate me…right?"

"No." Takaya was halfway back to dreamland already.

"You…don't…just…take care of me…because…I'm the ace…right?"

"No. Mihashi, go to sleep."

Ren gulped. His fears weren't erased, and there was still what Tajima had said that plagued his mind. "If…if I ever…asked something…really strange…you wouldn't…hate me…or leave…right?"

Takaya was about to give up on sleep, since the pitcher kept talking. _Can't he ask me this in the morning, when I'm lucid?_ "No. If you want to ask something, then just ask it already so we can both go back to sleep."

Ren fidgeted a bit, then glanced around. "Ah…um…can…can two guys…fall in love?"

Of all the questions, that was _not_ one that Takaya had expected. "HAH!"

That was followed by a chorus of "SHH" from the other members of the team that had, once again, been woken up prematurely.

Takaya glanced around, then propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over to whisper to Ren so that they wouldn't have homicidal teammates in the morning due to their conversation keeping everyone up. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Ren made a 'meep' noise, then finally found his voice again. "Ah…um…I was just…wondering…if it's wrong…for two guys…to fall in love…"

Takaya sighed and leaned on one arm to scratch his head with the other hand. "I don't see anything wrong with it, myself. Actually, I just never gave it much thought. Why are you asking?"

Ren played with the blankets on his futon a moment. "I…don't think…there's anything wrong…with it…either."

"Alright…" Takaya had no clue why Ren had asked that, and it made him wonder about his relationship with the pitcher. "Is there someone you like or something?"

Ren stared at him, wide-eyed, for quite a few moments. Then, he looked at the ceiling to consider what he had been asked. _Do I…?_

Takaya sweatdropped. "You're asking weird questions at…two in the morning…and you don't know if you like someone?"

Not that he was a genius at love, either. He barely understood his day to day emotions, let alone love or what he felt for Ren. He was pretty sure that it was somewhere along the lines of 'friendship', but it was a strange definition of it.

Ren mused on the question. _Do I…like someone?_ He glanced sidelong at the catcher as he recalled what Tajima had said. A blush rose to his cheeks. _Am I asking all of this because…I might…like Abe-kun? But I already like Abe-kun! But…it's a different…type of 'like'…than it was before…_

One way or the other, Ren was not ready to declare any of this to the other. He didn't even know, himself, and Takaya was just as bad with figuring him out…if Ren couldn't figure himself out, what made him think Abe could figure him out?

Besides that they had been communicating better lately, but…

This was different.

"I'm…not sure…" Ren finally answered when he realized that the question still lingered in the air.

Takaya shrugged and lay back down. He wouldn't have known what to do if Mihashi had said that he was interested in someone. It hurt slightly, to think of that, which made Takaya frown. _Why does it hurt to think of him falling in love with someone?_

He had to say something. Takaya didn't understand the conversation very well, but he knew that, on a fundamental level, Mihashi was reaching out for comfort.

Takaya wasn't good at comforting, but he said he would do his best, so he was going to try and do just that, dammit!

"Ah…don't worry, though. Whatever happens, you'll still be the ace, and I'll still catch."

That was safe, right? Stick with baseball when in doubt.

Apparently, that was the right thing to say, as the befuddled look on Ren's face vanished to be replaced with a smile.

"Yea!" Ren chirped.

Takaya grinned, then yawned. "Great. Let's get some sleep so that we _can_ play tomorrow."

"Okay!" Ren agreed. There wasn't a solid answer, but somehow, talking to Abe had alleviated his fears. Whatever was going on, Abe cared about him, so he didn't have to worry about anything else. And if this was something more than 'just friends'…well, they already were both fine with people of the same sex falling in love, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Ren smiled and closed his eyes as he curled up. _Abe-kun…doesn't hate me. He'll never hate me. I'm not…afraid…of him hating me…anymore._

Because there was something there, now.

Takaya closed his eyes and relaxed. _I don't know what all of that was about, or why I feel strange thinking about Mihashi falling in love…why was he asking about two guys falling in love, anyway? Random curiosity? Or…maybe…does he…feel something?_

Before Takaya fell asleep, he heard a snort from the (supposedly) sleeping Tajima that sounded suspiciously like "dense lovebirds", but wrote it off as his imagination. What could the perverted cleanup hitter know about strange feelings and what was going on between them, anyway?

**END**


	9. Jumping

Still don't own Oofuri~!

This one's the longest so far, and I honestly didn't mean to let it get that long; particularly since it revolved around the ending scene (which was where the idea came from, in other words), and the ending scene doesn't feel like I gave it the justice it had when I imagined it. Ah, well...that happens sometimes.

Title means "fear".

**Prompt:** Jumping

**Rating:** PG (for language)

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** The "bright" idea to have a skateboard race after some balance practice leads to an incident that nobody on the Nishiura team will be forgetting any time soon...

* * *

Kyoufu

Contrary to popular believe, baseball wasn't the only thing that the members of the Nishiura team did as a sport, physical education notwithstanding, of course.

Sometimes they played soccer, sometimes they played basketball with Hamada, and sometimes, they just goofed around and played tag.

Other times, they did various things to help them with balance and control, as well as just for fun.

This was one of those times, as the team had met to set up on a fairly flat surface in order to skateboard around some cones. Since skateboarding was mostly in the lower body, but influenced by waist movement, it was good for building strength in their legs and reaction time.

Of course, there weren't ten skateboards for each member, so they had to take turns. While some members skateboarded, others did things like jogging in place, or even pushups.

Each day, they challenged each other to do something in whatever 'event' they participated in. Typically, this meant that they would try to out-do each other in precision and speed around the cones on the skateboard.

Some, however, felt that this was getting a little dull.

"A race!" Yuuichirou Tajima boldly declared his idea.

"Here?" Azusa Hanai raised a skeptical brow as he gestured to the expense of flatland where they had set up the cones.

Yuuto Sakaeguchi had to agree with the captain. "Might as well have a foot race, then. Skateboards are powered by how hard you kick off on them, and sometimes, if you kick too hard, you lose control."

Yuuichirou waved his hand in a negative gesture. "No, no! Not here! There's a hill right nearby! We can race each other down that! We've got four boards…that's more than enough for two at a time!"

Shintaro Nishihiro looked a tad nervous at that suggestion. "Go down a steep incline…on the skateboards…without helmets?"

"True…on the flat surface, we don't really wear any protective gear…" Shouji Suyama mused.

"We can wear our batting helmets! We've got them with us!" Yuuichirou wasn't one to let what he thought to be a good idea go to waste.

A few others nodded and thought it would be fun, and with the promise of at least headgear, it didn't seem too big of a deal.

"Let's vote on it, then," Azusa stated.

"Do it, do it!" Yuuichirou thrust his hand into the air energetically. He turned to the confused pitcher next to him and threw his other arm around the teen's shoulder with a grin. "You think so, too, right, Mihashi?"

Ren blinked a couple times, then finally caved in and nodded.

"I'm against it." Takaya Abe raised his hand. "This seems like a good way to just get injured."

Azusa frowned as he considered. "I suppose it could be fun, but there are dangers…"

"I'm for it!" Kousuke Izumi declared.

"Well…I guess if we have helmets, then it's alright…" Shintaro decided to vote 'for'.

"It sounds sort of fun…" Kazutoshi Oki decided.

"I'm in!" Fumiki Mizutani raised his hand energetically.

"I guess…" Yuuto also caved in.

Azusa tallied the votes, not that there was any real need to. "Two against, and eight for…"

"Alright! We're doing it!" Yuuichirou whooped. "Let's go!"

* * *

Of course, when they got to the hill and realized how steep it was, a couple of the team members weren't so sure about it, after all.

Kazutoshi stepped back in slight fright, and Yuuto gulped.

Yuuichirou had already placed one board at the top, and stood with one foot on it to await his opponent. "Come on!"

"I'll go up!" Kousuke wasn't one to back away from a challenge, and figured that this could be a fun opportunity.

"Hey, someone count us down!" Yuuichirou called.

"Shouldn't someone monitor the bottom?" Yuuto inquired. "To see who won?"

"I'll do it!" Kazutoshi was quick to look for an out.

The group waited for him to get to the bottom, then saw him raise his hand to indicate that he was to the side and ready.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Shintaro shifted nervously.

Takaya shook his head. "I sure don't think so…"

"Well, it opens out to the street, so the only danger is losing balance, or steering onto the curb where there are some lampposts," Azusa pointed out.

"Someone start us off, already!" Yuuichirou whined impatiently.

"On your mark!" Fumiki stepped up to the position. "Get set…GO!"

The two kicked off, and crouched down as they raced down the hill.

Yuuto watched with wide eyes at the speed the two managed to pick up, and decided right then and there that, no, he was not doing this.

"I…think I'll take a pass on it…" Shintaro, apparently, shared his thoughts.

Fumiki had grabbed a board to go next, as Yuuichirou and Kousuke trudged back up the hill after their race, both wanting a rematch.

"Someone else go…" Shouji, too, decided that he didn't like this idea. Skateboarding had never been a favorite of his, and he didn't particularly wish to become pavement art by losing his balance and falling.

"Go for it, Mihashi!" Yuuichirou, who had finally reached the top, called. "I can tell you want to!"

Ren jumped a bit, then considered that. It _did_ look like fun, and he _did_ want to be part of them. Besides…all he had to do was ride it down to the bottom. His balance was a lot better than it had been when he first joined the team.

"I don't think…" Takaya started.

"Aw, what are you, his mother?" Yuuichirou frowned at the catcher. "Let him have some fun now and then!"

"I hardly see how risking your neck is considered 'fun'." Takaya shook his head.

"It's just skateboarding down a hill! It's not like he's dropping in on a halfpipe or something! Really, the only injuries we can get from this are skinned knees!" still, the third baseman protested against the catcher.

"But if…" Takaya started.

"You worry too much!" Yuuichirou continued on.

Fumiki waved to the frazzled pitcher. "Let's just go, Mihashi. They'll probably be at it for a while."

"O-okay!" Ren took the last board and placed it down.

"I'll count you two off, then…" Kousuke figured it was better than listening to Abe and Tajima argue, after all… "Ready…set…!"

Yuuichirou turned and cheered, while Takaya moved to stop them.

"GO!"

Takaya's sentiments came too late.

"Relax…" Azusa tried to calm down the catcher. "Mihashi isn't stupid, and we've all skateboarded before…"

A yelp caught their attention, and broke up all conversation.

Fumiki was doing fine, but Ren had swerved a little too much in an attempt to cut his speed, and was now headed directly towards one of the lampposts that Azusa had mentioned earlier.

The pitcher seemed to be in full panic mode, and appeared to have forgotten how to swerve away or even stop. Fumiki, who passed him, shouted at him to step off the board with one foot, while Kazutoshi at the bottom also shouted the same advice.

Ren, however, froze.

Yuuichirou blinked when the board he had held was suddenly not in his hands, and glanced around a moment before he realized that Takaya had gone downhill, full speed.

Apparently, the catcher had put a slight jump on his start, and combined with a hard kick and being crouched, gathered speed easily.

Ren was just about crying as he neared the lamppost, unable to recall how to stop or swerve, while he figured that this was going to _hurt_.

Kazutoshi was panicking at the bottom, until his jaw dropped at what happened next. Since he and the now stationary Fumiki were the closest, they saw it all as if in slow motion.

Takaya somehow caught up to the pitcher, then actually _leapt_ from his board, arms extended, and grabbed the pitcher. The momentum knocked them both away from Mihashi's skateboard, and Takaya curled his body around Ren's as best as he could when they hit the ground and rolled.

Ren's skateboard went on to hit the post, while Takaya's flipped over a couple of times from the force of the jump.

Nobody moved…

Nobody dared to move.

Takaya cringed and shifted into a sitting position. His elbows were skinned, and he probably had a few bruises here and there, but since he managed to tuck his head, it didn't feel like there had been any breaks.

Ren opened his eyes when he realized that he didn't hurt as much as he thought he would, and it only took him couple moments to realize what happened when he looked up and saw the catcher there.

It was a look that Ren would never forget. He had seen Abe nervous during the first couple innings of the Bijou game, but that was nervousness…this was something that he had never seen on the catcher's face for as long as he could remember knowing him.

Fear.

Takaya's eyes were wide, and his harsh breathing wasn't just from the scrapes and bruises he now had. He trembled slightly, and had paled a couple shades less than healthy.

Kazutoshi and Fumiki snapped out of their trance when they saw the two move, and went over to see if either were seriously hurt.

However, both were halted, along with the others that started to run down from the top of the hill, when Takaya raised his voice.

Takaya scooted away a bit, then held Ren's shoulders at arm's length.

Ren was slightly surprised to find that the hands that gripped him were shaking, and he was slightly concerned by the blood on Abe's elbow that had taken some of the brunt of the roll.

Takaya, however, didn't seem to notice the pain. All he could think about was what could have happened. "What…the hell were you thinking?"

Ren gulped, and everyone halted in their tracks.

Takaya had shouted before, but there was something different in his tone this time. If anyone was able to put their finger on it, they would say that there was a slightly hysterical note to it.

"IDIOT! You know you aren't the best with the skateboard…and you didn't even attempt to stop or veer off! You could have been _killed_, dammit!"

Ren cringed slightly, and bowed his head as tears filled his eyes.

"Relax, Abe…" Azusa attempted to defuse the Abe-bomb. "It wasn't completely Mihashi's fault. Besides, nobody was really injured (I don't think, since neither of you stood up yet), and the little bumps and bruises he might have sustained won't keep him out of even a practice game…"

Takaya snarled and stood up to face the captain. "It's not about him being a pitcher! It's not about him being the ace! It's him being a human being, and someone important to not just the team, but to me, that could have gotten seriously injured if he had hit that pole!"

Ren closed his mouth as his eyes widened. _Abe-kun…said…_

A couple team members exchanged surprised glances in the dead silence that filled the wake of Takaya's latest shout.

…_Mihashi is important to him besides just as the pitcher…_

It took Takaya a moment to realize what he had shouted out in that heated moment. He had never felt that worried before in his life. When he saw Mihashi headed for the pole, he reacted without even thinking, consequences be damned.

It had scared the living daylights out of him when he saw what was going to happen, and that everyone else had just frozen up. Perhaps he was angry at Mihashi for doing it; perhaps he was angry at himself for not stopping it; but more than anything, he never again wanted to feel that cold dread that had settled over him when he saw the disaster in the making.

Takaya glanced away, then took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Not just his anger directed at everyone involved, Mihashi, and himself, but to try and get through the aftereffects of the surge of adrenaline that had flooded his system.

Since everyone deemed it now safe, the rest of the team gathered around.

Yuuto helped a stunned Ren to his feet, while Yuuichirou checked the pitcher to make sure there were no injuries.

Some scrapes, but they were minor considering what happened.

"Here." Azusa pulled out a handkerchief to press against the torn skin on Takaya's elbow that was bleeding. "This will do until we get back for the first aid kit. Either of you have any major injuries?"

Both shook their heads, not trusting themselves to talk at the moment.

Yuuto patted Ren on the shoulder, then rested a hand briefly on Takaya's shoulder.

"Let's never, ever, do this again. I think I just had five years shaved off my life." Came the groan from Fumiki.

"Agreed," the rest of the team consented as a whole.

Ren glanced at Takaya as they started back up the hill, to find that the catcher had looked at him.

The two looked away, both slightly red in the face.

Finally, Ren spoke up again amidst light banter of the team to try and pull themselves out of the shock of the incident. "Th-thank you, Abe-kun."

"Just…don't do it again," Takaya replied quietly.

Ren nodded fervently. He definitely wasn't doing _that_ ever again. And the next time Abe said that he shouldn't do something, he would seriously listen. Though, it made him feel good to know that the other cared about him so much…more than just the catcher caring for the pitcher…

He wouldn't voice it, but at least one good thing had come out of it: Takaya had admitted some of his true feelings that he usually kept hidden.

Still, Ren wasn't about to do something crazy and stupid in order to hear it again. That much was a given.

**END**


	10. Writing

Do I really need a disclaimer line across every chapter? I do? Seriously? Fine, fine...I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte! Happy? *sulks*

Title basically means "national conquest". I'm not sure of the last word, since I'm not that great with auditory information and couldn't find "seihan" in my dictionary. When Tajima said it, it sounded like he said "seiha", then when Mihashi said it, I thought I heard an "n" at the end. Ungh.

**Prompt:** Writing

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General (with maybe a smidgen of angst, though it's more of just confusion)

**Summary:** Mihashi talks about his feelings towards Abe in an essay for class.

Notes: Refers to an incident in the last "chapter" (they started to become interconnected all on their own; my original plan for this were non-related one-shots, to tell the truth), but you don't have to have read the last chapter to understand this one.

* * *

Zenkoku Seiha

_I don't know why I'm writing this. I usually don't keep a journal or anything, and I don't particularly like to write. Oh, now I remember; it's for an assignment for class, and Abe-kun said that I had to hand it in to keep my grades up because I can't play if I get bad grades._

_I'm the pitcher for the Nishiura baseball team, and I can say that with confidence, now. I owe that to the others on the team, like Sakaeguchi-kun for being friendly and Tajima-kun for being like a brother. Mostly, though, I owe it to Abe-kun._

_Sure, we got off on a slightly rough start. I knew that he didn't like my personality, and he got angry over __**every little thing**__. He still does that, like if I forget to wear the elbow protector when I bat, or use the net when I do pitching practice. But it's not nearly as bad as before, and I know he only does it because he's worried for me._

_That always made me feel good, to know that he cares about me. Lately, it's been even more so than usual. The yelling has cut back greatly, or maybe that's because I remember what he tells me these days and don't keep on taking risks. He went off the wall when Tajima-kun coaxed me into skateboarding. Granted, he didn't actually get angry until I went down that hill, and he had to save me._

_We both got scolded for that, and Tajima-kun was made to run extra laps. Izumi-kun said that Tajima-kun was just acting like a brother, but it was the only defense Tajima-kun got. Abe-kun and I got off with a nice lecture from Momokan on how dangerous of a stunt that was._

_But Abe-kun didn't yell at me afterwards. He yelled when he saved me from what would have been a crash into a telephone pole, but it was different from his usual yelling; he was really scared, I think._

_I don't want to see Abe-kun like that again. He can be scary, and really imposing, but __**scared**__ doesn't quite fit him. If anything, he's always the one that stays like a rock in situations that shake me up._

_I'm grateful for Abe-kun, more so now than ever before. We were barely a battery back then, and pretty much just going through the motions of being one. I left all the decision making up to him, and it wasn't until he got hurt during the game against Bijou that we both realized where the problem was._

_We fixed it, though. It took a little while to get used to, and I was so used to Abe-kun's game calling that it was a little while before I realized that I needed to contribute more than having a windup._

_Sure, we're not the best in the world, and we're still working on it, but what first-year battery hits it off right away? Especially one like ours, on a team as wacky as ours._

_Even now, there's something more between us than just a battery. We're finally actually friends, and I'm not afraid to respond to his text messages, and I'm fine with sending them, too._

_Tajima-kun keeps teasing us that there might be something else there (well, he teases me, because when he teases Abe-kun about it, Tajima-kun usually gets a lump on the head), but I don't really know what to make about that._

_We're both fine with two guys falling in love, but when I say it aloud, or even write it, it sounds really strange. Not the two guys part, but that we would think that of each other. It hasn't even been a year…can people really fall in love on such a short time? Especially ones that "hit it off" like we did._

_Abe-kun and I think it's just friendship, maybe best friends sort of thing. Though, I must admit that there's something slightly stronger than friendship in our relationship. We don't 'touch' much, besides holding hands during practice like everyone else on our team does (to test relaxation and all…I don't really understand the deeper concept of it)._

_Maybe it is something 'more than friends' with us. I feel really strongly about Abe-kun. If someone says something bad about him, I feel like I need to defend him. At first, I had been afraid of him, and just respectful, but now, it feels like…well, I can't really describe it, but that doesn't fit my feelings, now._

_I pray Tajima-kun doesn't get ahold of this so he can't show it to Abe-kun. Sometimes, I feel like Abe-kun is just as confused about his feelings towards me as I am of my feelings towards him. I think saying something about it now, though, would be a disaster._

_I'm confused as to how deeply, but I like Abe-kun. About as much as I like baseball and pitching. If I'd never met Abe-kun…I don't know where I'd be. He put up with me even when I cowered at the slightest thing, and back when we first met, I was really bad about that. Now, it's more than just 'putting up with me', and I can tell by his actions._

_Maybe one day, we can talk about it…when things aren't just developing. When it all settles a bit, we can talk about it. But right now, I'm fine with how things are. We're going slowly but surely, and we're going forward. I think that's the most important part._

_In conclusion…I'm glad that I chose Nishiura, and I'm glad that I stayed with them. I'm grateful to my teammates, who accepted me, and most of all to Abe-kun, who I feel something strong for. I hope we get even better, and I want to stick with this team and go all the way with them. And with everybody, together, we'll to go Koshien…no…we'll conquer the nation!_

**END**


	11. Walking

Still don't own Oofuri!

I actually like how this chapter came out, I must admit...

Title means "umbrella".

**Prompt:** Walking

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General (with some very slight romance)

**Summary:** Mihashi forgot his umbrella, so Abe being Abe, offers the pitcher to use his. Mihashi won't accept it, however, since that would mean that Abe would have to get wet and risk catching a cold. Their compromise creates a slightly awkward tension between them...

* * *

Kasa

PITTER-PATTER

PITTER-PATTER

PITTER-PA…

"Mihashi?"

Ren Mihashi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden calling of his name. Not that it was very loud, he had just been so enticed by watching the falling rain from under the awning at the school that he had momentarily forgotten where he was.

Takaya Abe walked over, a confused expression on his face that was very justified, considering that everyone else had left already. The team had practice that day at the school, itself, due to the rain, and as far as Takaya knew, everyone had left.

Apparently, there was still one that remained besides himself.

"Ah…um…" Ren stammered.

"Any particular reason why you're just watching the rain?" Takaya sidled up next to the pitcher. It was easier to talk to the other teen now, but there were still things that Mihashi did that completely dumbfounded the catcher.

"I…uh…I mean…" Ren flushed as he shifted and averted his eyes.

Takaya's eye twitched. _Patience…don't fall back on bad habits…_

Sure, he had gotten a lot better with controlling his yelling, but there were still some situations that warranted it.

Though, it was a little disheartening to see, after a couple months of Ren rarely cowering when the two spoke, that the pitcher had fallen back on such a habit.

Of course, by now, Takaya knew that this sort of behavior meant that the pitcher had just done something incredibly stupid.

So, rather than get mad, Takaya took a deep breath, held it, then let it out in an audible sigh. "What did you do?"

Ren jumped again, then averted his gaze. "Ah…um-umbrella…I…"

TWITCH…

…went Takaya's eye.

He'd wait, though.

"I forgot…my umbrella…"

Ah, there it was.

Takaya blinked a couple times, then resisted the urge to laugh. "That's it? You don't have to get all worked up about that sort of tiny thing."

Ren blinked owlishly. He had expected the catcher to start yelling about how he could catch a cold for being so foolish, but…

Takaya dug through his bag. "I thought it was something major. But, you know, you shouldn't be forgetting your umbrella. The weather hasn't completely warmed up yet since it isn't quite spring just yet; this isn't a summer rain. It's easy to catch a cold, and that's the last thing you'd want to do."

Ah, there it was…Ren just nodded, slightly perplexed. _No shouting? No raised voice?_

Was the catcher feeling alright?

No…it couldn't be that. After all, now that Ren thought about it, Abe had definitely started to reign in his temper. That, or maybe he was just slightly embarrassed, since he _had_ blurted out on more than one occasion that he cared about Ren outside of just the teen being the ace pitcher.

They were in between seasons, to boot, which could contribute…

"Here."

Ren stared blankly at the offered umbrella, then finally looked up at the catcher, and replied quite intelligently. "…huh?"

Takaya rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention? I said, you can use mine. Here."

Ren reached out, then paused as a thought hit him. "What about…Abe-kun?"

Takaya shrugged. "I can afford to get a little wet. I'll just take my jacket off and use that as a make-shift umbrella. It's more important that you have one."

This wasn't the first time that Ren had seen the catcher put off his own health or well being for him, but it was the first time that the reality of the situation actually hit him. He cared about Abe, perhaps more than just 'friends' or a 'battery', and he didn't want the catcher to catch a cold, either.

"I'll…be…okay!" Ren stammered.

Takaya rolled his eyes. "We don't know that for sure. Just take it."

"But…then Abe-kun…might get a cold…"

"If I do, it's no big deal…"

"N-no!"

Both were surprised at Ren's raised voice.

Ren glanced to the side, then up at his catcher again. "I…don't want Abe-kun to get sick, either. Not…just because…I want Abe-kun to catch for me. Because…it goes both ways, so we can't…make any promises…to our health…but…because…I care about Abe-kun!"

Takaya's eyes widened slightly. The first time he had heard Ren say something along those lines back before their first practice match against Mihoshi, it had felt strange and a little awkward. Now, however, it felt good, and despite the cool, damp weather, Takaya felt an odd warmth that spread through his body.

It wasn't the first time he had felt such a warmth, either, and it typically occurred around Mihashi.

"Ah…" Takaya tried to push down the sudden heat that had risen to his cheeks. "I guess you have a point…it wouldn't do for _either_ of us to get sick…"

Ren nodded. _Abe-kun…always looks out for me. But…who looks out for Abe-kun? If he's always…worrying about me…he won't…worry about himself. There's…something greater between us, and…I can't help…but worry about him._

Takaya mused on what to do. He wasn't about to leave Mihashi stranded there, since the rain didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down, but the pitcher obviously wasn't going to accept the umbrella.

Surprisingly, it was Ren that voiced an idea.

"Sh-share!"

Takaya glanced at the other for a moment, then realized it. "Oh! Share the umbrella, right? Well, it'll be a bit of a walk home, but…I suppose it's alright now and then. That can work. Good idea."

Ren beamed, then stepped closer to the catcher as Takaya opened up the umbrella.

Proximity had never really been an issue for them before, since they constantly tested each other on nervousness by touching palms. Plus, there were the training camps, where everyone's futons were literally touching each other.

This time, however, for whatever reason, both felt a little uncomfortable at being so close. It wasn't a 'bad' uncomfortable, but it was something that was definitely apparent.

"Ah…we'll go to your house, first," Takaya finally broke the silence.

"O-okay…" Ren fought to keep a blush from working its way up his cheeks. He knew that he felt something more for the catcher; and likewise, Takaya knew that his feelings towards Mihashi were more than those of 'just friends'.

There was a slightly heavy silence that fell over them as they started off towards the Mihashi household, as neither knew what to talk about or even how to break the silence.

Takaya considered praising the pitcher for his hard work at practice, but remembered that he had already done so, and didn't really want to repeat himself.

Ren tried and failed to think of things to say to the catcher that wouldn't make the strange air around them even worse.

So, for about half of the trip, the two just remained silent. Takaya stoically stared ahead while inside he was squirming, and Ren squirmed on the outside as he looked everywhere but at the teen that held the umbrella over their heads.

It was Ren that eventually broke the silence, and with a surprisingly off topic statement.

It wasn't what he _meant_ to say; Ren meant to try and talk about the strange feelings that he got around the catcher now, and wanted to see what Abe thought of it since he was almost 100% certain that the catcher felt the same.

Rather, what he said was:

"Puddles."

Takaya actually stopped walking, which caused Ren to skid to a halt to avoid moving out from under the umbrella.

The catcher gave Ren a look that screamed "what the _fuck_?" as he tried to figure out just what the hell the pitcher was on about.

Ren blushed. "When…I lived at the Creaky Villa…Hama-chan and I…used to jump in all the puddles…"

Takaya stared, and for someone whose mind was always active, he found that he had nothing he could actually say to the quite random comment. Rather…

Ren blinked, then looked over when he heard a snort.

The snort, which turned into full blown laughter from the catcher.

Ren tilted his head to try and figure out what he had said that was so funny. For a moment, he was unable to figure it out. Then, he realized that it _had_ been a rather strange start to a conversation.

It wasn't long before Ren's laughter joined Takaya's.

The two just stood there, under the umbrella and amongst the rain, laughing.

It wasn't so much as the random comment any longer, as it was the irony of being unable to talk about their feelings, and even how they had let the air around them get so thick to begin with, when all they had to do was relax.

Takaya was the first to get his laughter under control, and he used his free hand to wipe away tears of mirth from his eyes. _When was the last time Mihashi really laughed like that? He smiles a lot more, now, and there's the laughter when they tickle each other on the bench, but…I think…this is the first time he laughed like that around me._

For whatever reason, that made Takaya feel good. It was as if he had just made a leap in the progress of their relationship, whatever the hell said 'relationship' was.

Ren finally managed to stop laughing, but couldn't wipe the goofy grin from his face. He was glad that Takaya had laughed, and that the strange atmosphere had been broken. _I don't get to hear…Abe-kun really laugh that often. It's…kind of nice. _

The two resumed their walk, but this time, in much lighter spirits than when it first started.

"Puddles?" Takaya asked in amusement, a lopsided grin on his face.

Ren flushed and nearly laughed again. "Yea. We got drenched…one time. Our parents…threw a fit!"

"I'll bet."

"Did Abe-kun…?"

"Jump in puddles?"

A nod from the pitcher.

"Hmm…probably, when I was younger."

"R-really?"

"_Much_ younger."

Ren just smiled.

"What?"

"It's just…Abe-kun…is sharing something…"

Takaya scratched the back of his head. "Am I really that reticent?"

Feeling courageous, Ren nodded. "Except…when it comes to my safety. Which…I appreciate."

"Ah…" Takaya wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "So…what else do you want to know about me, then?"

Ren mused on that. "Abe-kun's…favorite food!"

Takaya nearly tripped over his feet, then chortled on a laugh again. "You and food, again? Geez…"

But there was no condescending or anger in his voice.

They hadn't been able to talk about how they felt for one another, but for the first time, they were actually able to talk about things that didn't involve baseball.

Both smiled, both laughed…and both thanked the timing of the rain, which had made this all possible.

**END**


	12. Running

Lalala...still don't own Oofuri!

Title means "Road to Koshien"...and really barely has anything to do with the content of the chapter. I'm just bad at coming up with titles. .

**Prompt:** Running

**Rating:** PG (for minor swearing)

**Genre:** General (with a smidgen of angst)

**Summary:** It's Abe's turn to write his essay for school, and he, too, writes about his experience on the Nishiura team. Or, more specifically, his thoughts about where his relationship with Mihashi stands.

* * *

Koshien wo Michi e

_So, I decided to actually sit down and write something out, since I'm running out of ideas, and possibly patience. Not to mention that I didn't know what else to write for this assignment; I already told Mihashi that he had better have done his, so if I don't turn mine in, that would make me a hypocrite._

_And, therein lies my problem: Mihashi. He's the pitcher for the Nishiura team, where I'm the catcher. We used to be the worst, yet the best, battery. The best, because I enjoy being able to do lead calling and strategizing. The worst, because we had zero communication._

_I admit, I was a moron back then. I look back, and don't know what the hell (pardon my language, but since this is a creative writing assignment and I don't feel there's another word to properly express the situation, I deem it alright) I was thinking. Back then, I had been influenced by the horrible battery that had been Haruna and myself in the Senior League._

_So, when I came to Nishiura, I wanted a pitcher that I could mold from practically the ground up; a pitcher I could basically control so that I could play baseball the way I wanted to. Whenever I think about that time, I grimace at my own stupidity and gall for my very own thought process._

_Mihashi isn't Haruna, and I knew that right away, but sadly didn't realize the full implications of that until after the disastrous game with Bijou. It was then when I realized that the fundamental part we were lacking in was communication as a battery. Anyone could have told us that we didn't communicate well; only two people on the team were able to properly translate Mihashi's stammering (Sakaeguchi and Tajima). I mostly contributed by yelling at Mihashi; not the best way to establish communication._

_Just, there were so many things that ticked me off back then. Even now, I sometimes have trouble with my temper, but I like to think that I've gotten much better at controlling it. The way he talked, the way he acted, how he thought he was a loser, how he thought he had no talent even though he worked so freaking hard, his attention span…_

_I could go on, but right now, none of that bothers me that much anymore. We're able to actually talk with each other off the pitch, as well as on the pitch now that he's contributing to the lead calling in shaking off some signs now and then. Poor guy freaked out on the mound the first time it happened, and thank goodness it was a practice game, because the Umpire called a balk and the batter got a free walk to first base._

_Of course, that was a big test of my newly established patience. At that time, if I had yelled at Mihashi for freaking out, he would have probably thought that I was yelling at him about shaking off a sign. So, I held myself together, and just told him that it was fine, and we'll get the next batter out._

_Sakaeguchi said that my blasé attitude towards it was a little odd, but not entirely a bad thing. I had glared at him when he first said that, but then had to admit that he was right; my constant yelling did nobody any good, and served to startle Oki on numerous occasions._

_Sometimes, I do yell at Mihashi, but only because he isn't taking care of himself, or when he does something that I think is completely brainless. Like when he jumped on that skateboard to race down the hill…what a disaster __**that**__ had been. Even Mihashi later admitted that it was a pretty dumb thing for someone like him that always knocked cones over when on a flat surface._

_I digress, as I really don't want to relive that scene. It honestly scared me, more than the way he sets up his stance in the batter's box at times, and I don't remember being as afraid in my entire life as I was when I saw him headed for the lamppost. Everyone says it was an amazing save, but I can't agree with them, because if I had been a second later, Mihashi could have been seriously hurt._

_Yea, I don't want to think about that._

_Still, the incident somewhat opened my eyes to our new situation._

_We communicate now, on and off the pitch, and there's something else there as well. I think we're at the point where we can both say "I like you", and agree, unlike back during the Mihoshi game where we didn't really know each other well enough to properly mean what we said, though we did mean it at the time._

_I overheard Tajima drop the "L-word" to Mihashi the other day, and it made me wonder about it, too. Mihashi, by the way, just turned red and was unable to answer Tajima. Frankly, I think it's too soon for us to really consider each other like that. We just started to be able to relate to one another, and I feel uneasy that taking it a step further will screw something up._

_Besides, does anyone really know what 'love' is? I don't think either of us would know it if it came up and slapped us in the face. __**Something**__ has hit us, and I believe it's more than being friends, as I've never felt like this before, but I hesitate to call it 'love'. That's a powerful word, and even I doubt I'm strong enough to really use it just yet._

_The team is probably taking bets on when we'll get together, and I'm sure I'll be seeking out Tajima to maim when that goes down. Thus, it's not that I'm worried about what sort of reception we'll get, but what it'll do to our stabilizing battery performance. Not to mention the rest of the team; I'm not as selfish as some people seem to think. I'm not going to do anything that jeopardizes the team._

_However, this is certainly something that's looming into the near future. Mihashi wears his heart on his sleeve, and I can tell that he, too, feels something between us. It's like finding a soul mate, I suppose, though I don't have any basis for that comparison. At this point, I'm just writing what comes to mind. _

_I already know, and I've already accepted, that our relationship is different from just being 'friends'. I dread to call it 'love' quite yet, but I believe it's headed there. I've never been in that sort of situation before, so I don't quite know how to act or what to think. I know it's going to come up eventually, so it feels a little foreboding to keep pushing it 'under the rug', but at the moment, I don't want to deal with it._

_Neither does Mihashi, and I can tell that by the way he acts. We're both well aware, at this point, that there's a certain atmosphere or electricity between us. Mihashi is naturally timid, and I don't like to do things without thinking. Recipe for disaster? Oddly enough, I doubt it. Like I said, we both know it's there, we just haven't found the proper time to really go through it._

_I also believe that, since our team is still in a precarious growth period, now would be a horrible time to explore it. We both know it's there, so that's at least enough for now. Our relationship has changed vastly since we first met back in April, and it's going to continue to change. I know, and I'm sure Mihashi knows, that it's going to head down the path it's currently on._

_There's nothing to do but go along with it, as long as it's a positive change. As of right now, it's been an extremely positive change. Trust and communication are a must in any sort of relationship; at least, that's what I believe. We had the trust, but not the communication. Now, we've finally established both._

_The team will go far, I can tell, since we're on the same page, now. Everyone is stepping up, and we're no different. Sure, I still dote on Mihashi, but that's because I honestly care about him as a person, not just as our ace. It's nice to know that he, at least, cares about me in return. Our dynamic has always been different and special, but now, it's even more so. _

_Even if we end up admitting something to each other, I'm sure it'll come at a time when we're a bit more settled into our roles. I have no doubts in my mind that our team is going to go to Koshien, perhaps even win it, and Mihashi is going to be the center of that. It will surely be one glorious day._

**END**


	13. Erasing

We've finally made it to the last chapter, and no, for the last time, I don't own Oofuri!

Thanks to everyone that stayed with the story from chapter one, and even those that joined mid-way through or might just be discovering it now. I do read over the reviews, and constructive criticism is important to me, so if you spot anything that needs editing or that I can improve upon, I welcome that just as much as I welcome the lovely reviews I've received so far!

I actually wrote this chapter before a couple of the others, but then realized that it would make a great ending chapter, so I saved it for last.

**Prompt:** Erasing

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Summary:** They aren't sure what the future will bring, but the one thing they do know is that they want to walk that road together.

* * *

Mirai

For once, it was just the two of them.

Takaya Abe and Ren Mihashi stood outside in the early evening after doing some jogging together to keep in shape between practicing. Since Momoe and Takaya agreed that Ren shouldn't throw more than he was supposed to, what with the spring tournament approaching, this was a better way to keep the pitcher from going stir crazy.

As well as for the catcher, who still disliked having to have sat out for a couple weeks due to his injury during the summer.

Now, they were paused at an overlook on the hill that contained a couple of benches and a railing to prevent people from falling or jumping.

Though, Takaya figured that the only one crazy enough to try to jump from that height would have been Tajima…or someone that wanted to kill themselves.

It wasn't _too_ far down, but someone could definitely get hurt if they weren't prepared for the landing.

Takaya leaned on the railing with his arms and just admired the view. He hadn't always given much thought to high places, but ever since their visit to Koshien, and being so high up in the hotel to be able to see the view from up there, he had to admit that he enjoyed it.

The sun was now going down, which cast hues of red, yellow, orange, and even some pastel purples across the sky.

Ren lopped over to where Takaya stood, and took a spot next to him. "Uwaa…"

Takaya nearly chuckled at the pitcher's assessment of the sunset. "Agreed."

The catcher still didn't understand "Mihashi speak" 100% of the time, but he was a lot better at it than before. Then again, maybe that was because both of them knew that there was something more than friendship between them, now.

Both were still a little scared to put it into words, as they had realized the mutual attraction sometime after the fall tournament, but had mostly denied it as being anything more than friendship.

Now, however, it was difficult and almost impossible to ignore.

However, neither had said a word to the other. Yet, Takaya knew that Ren felt something other than gratefulness and respect towards him that he believed was on a level above friendship. Meanwhile, Ren understood that Takaya, in his own way of being clumsy with emotions, cared for him with a deeper meaning than just the catcher taking care of the pitcher, or the two being friends.

"We didn't get a spring invitational to Koshien," Takaya stated abruptly. He hadn't been sure how to start the conversation, but felt safer when it started off on the topic of baseball.

Ren nodded. "Y-yea…"

Takaya glanced at the pitcher. "Upset?"

Ren considered that for a second, then shook his head. "N-no. Not really…"

"Me, neither. I guess earning a spot in the spring invitationals is sort of _earning _it, but it would feel more of an accomplishment to get there after a long battle."

This time, Ren nodded fervently in agreement. "I…think so…too! I'd rather…have to earn it…than get…a free pass."

"Yep." Takaya had come to realize that Ren's stammering and disjointed speech was something that would probably be with him for the rest of his life, and might have even been there when the guy was younger. The only difference was, that now, it wasn't because he thought that he was a loser with no pitching talent.

Things had changed.

Slowly but surely, they had changed.

Come spring, Takaya even wondered what sort of first years would join them, since all of them would be entering into their second year…

Ren glanced over when the other chuckled. "Eh?"

Takaya grinned. "Can you imagine what the hype would have been if a newly established team of ten people, all first years, with a female coach, made it into Koshien on their first attempt?"

Ren blinked a couple of times, then quietly laughed the more he thought about it.

"It's better we didn't make it in last year. There would have been more pressure on us if we had, what with the circumstances," Takaya said.

"B-but…we'll…definitely go!" Ren declared.

Takaya stared at the pitcher a moment, then grinned and gave him a nod. "Definitely. And we'll win."

"Yea!"

The two grinned at each other.

It was a gesture that they never would have been able to do almost a year ago when the team first came to existence. In fact, it was something that Takaya didn't even think he would ever be able to do with the pitcher.

Even now, it surprised him at how natural it was to just hold a conversation with the pitcher, when in the past, all conversations failed miserably.

Takaya wondered about that. _Maybe I was just trying too hard, then. I said I was doing my best…maybe I was overdoing it. I just had to back off a little, and that seemed to work better…patience has never been a strong point of mine, but I learned it._

"W-we…came a long way. Since…last April…"

For a moment, Takaya was surprised that the pitcher had the same thoughts as him, but then, decided that he shouldn't be surprised. There were times when he'd seen the expression on Mihashi's face that meant that the pitcher's thoughts had mirrored his own at times.

Oddly enough, it wasn't as eerie or uncomfortable as either thought it would have been.

"Yea." Takaya stared back out at the view. _I thought nothing would change, back then. I was mistaken in many ways…foolish and stupid. I didn't respect Mihashi enough, even though I talked about trust. _

Ren, too, harbored thoughts of the first meeting. _I was glad…when I had Abe-kun on my side. I had left everything up to him, and thought that was what I should be doing. But when he was injured, I realized…that it wasn't right. We were…doing it wrong. We were…a battery…but not a battery._

Takaya seemed to mirror the thoughts. _I often felt we weren't communicating on some fundamental level, but couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what it was. Shaking off signs…it was like having a conversation with each other despite the distance from the mound to the plate. The first time it happened with us, it was amazing. Not a dummy sign, but a real shake-off…something broke, then, but it wasn't bad._

Ren glanced sidelong at the catcher. _When…I started to…shake off the signs…Abe-kun…didn't get angry. Actually…it was like…something clicked. After that…we were able to talk more easily. After that…things changed, but not in a bad way._

Takaya smirked to himself. _I was so foolish back then, it's almost painful to recall those times. Especially right now, where there's something more than just a battery relationship between us…something more than just friends. I don't understand it, and I doubt I ever will._

Ren, too, wondered about that feeling. _It's more…than Abe-kun being an anchor. It's more…than trust, friendship, and being a battery. I've never felt…this way before. I don't understand it…and I'm still a little scared to…to say something about it. I wonder…if Abe-kun…feels the same…_

"Say…"

"U-um…"

The two glanced at each other, then looked away, slightly flustered, at having spoken at the same time.

"Ah, you can go ahead." Takaya managed to quell the redness in his cheeks, though not entirely.

Ren gulped, then stammered around for a few moments. Unlike the catcher, his face hadn't lost its red tinge.

Takaya sighed. _Some things will never change, I guess._ "I'll…"

"I…like Abe-kun! More than…more than…just a battery. And friends…but I don't…really understand it…but I wanted…I wanted to say it!" Ren blurted out.

Takaya stared at the pitcher, wide eyed.

Ren looked away and gulped. _I went too far! We never talked about these sort of feelings…and I don't even know…what he wanted to say to me…! What if…what if he rejects me completely, now? As a pitcher, too…_

Tears filled the pitcher's eyes, and he turned away. _I got ahead of myself…!_

However, before he could run off, a hand reached out and grabbed his own.

Ren started, and spun around in surprise. He knew his own hand would be cold, but didn't expect the catcher's to be slightly cool as well.

He wasn't the only one that was nervous, it meant.

If he had been able to bring himself to look at Takaya's face, he would have seen it past the stoic mask the catcher usually had up.

"Mihashi…" Takaya had no clue what to say or do, but he at least knew that if he let the pitcher run away, something bad would happen. "I…don't really understand it, either. I think I do understand how you feel, though. I think I might feel the same way. I'm not sure what it is…it's more than just a battery, more than just friends. Right?"

Ren nodded haltingly, though also slightly confused.

It was almost painful, how clumsy they were at identifying their own emotions, and expressing them.

Takaya gently squeezed the pitcher's hand. "Remember when I sprained my knee? I apologized after that…and we both agreed to work hard and do our best."

Ren, again, nodded, now able to at least glance up at the catcher now and then. _No rejection…Abe-kun is…talking with me…_

"I…want to apologize again. When you shook off my sign for the first time, I realized just where our problem was. Communication…all I did was yell, and I can never seem to express myself right…" Takaya was slightly mortified at the tears of frustration that threatened to spill.

Ren was surprised when he saw the strange glistening of Takaya's eyes that were highlighted by the lampposts that were coming on to combat the darkness.

"I don't even know if you'll understand what I'm saying. I know you're not stupid, don't get me wrong. It's me, not you. But I…"

It was so easy to say before the game with Mihoshi Academy…so why couldn't he say it, now?

Perhaps because it held a different meaning, and both of them knew it. Back then, when the pitcher had replied with an "I like Abe-kun, too!", it had been a little weird, but it didn't really _mean_ anything special.

This time, however…

Takaya took a deep breath, then let it out and decided to get it over with. "I…like you. Differently from when we first met. Differently from when I said it before the practice game against Mihoshi. I can't explain it any further…only that it's, well, different. And if I could go back…I'd change what I said then, and how I acted towards you…that I constantly scared you…"

Ren shook his head so rapidly that it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "N-no! It's…fine…"

"It's not fine! I…thought of Haruna so much when dealing with you, even though you two are worlds apart…"

"But…" Ren interrupted, "It's…fine…to remember. We don't…have to…forget. Don't have to…start over. If…if things hadn't been like that, then…I…don't know…if I'd feel like this…right now."

Honestly, Ren had no clue what he was talking about. Like Takaya, he didn't exactly know _what_ he was feeling, only that it was something strong. He also knew that Takaya understood that, and obviously felt the same strong feeling.

It was mutual, which gave the pitcher confidence.

Takaya looked a tad surprised at first, then softened his expression. "Yea. You're right. It's no good to erase the past, huh? We should learn from it and not do it again."

"Y-yea!" Ren beamed.

The first time Ren had smiled like that, it had startled Takaya.

This time, however, it made him feel…oddly warm and fuzzy inside.

It was then when Takaya noted that they were still holding hands, and that Ren's was warm.

Likewise, when Ren saw Takaya's eyes flicker to their intertwined hands, he realized that Takaya's hand had warmed considerably.

The two looked at each other, and for the first time in a long time, were able to hold each other's gaze.

Then, both smiled and looked back at the colors painted in the sky, which had, by now, turned to more pastel colors since the sun had almost completely set.

Takaya gently squeezed the hand that was still in his. _Not forget anything…not erase anything…just remember it, and learn from it. Then, move forward. I don't understand right now, but maybe some day, I will. Whatever it is, what we have is special, and goes above and beyond a battery; above and beyond friendship. I think…I'm finally okay with that._

Ren smiled as he felt the squeeze, then squeezed back. _Abe-kun…was there the entire time. Even when he was injured, he was there. I was afraid back then, and he shouted a lot more…we shouldn't forget that, so it doesn't get repeated. And…he…agrees. There's also…this feeling. This feeling, that I've never felt before…but I like it. And I know…that Abe-kun feels the same. The past…is to learn from and not repeat. The present…is where we are…right now._

Thoughts were mirrored, and both inadvertently ended up thinking the same thing.

_Who knows where the future will go…but wherever it is, I want it to be with the person whose hand I'm holding. That, I can say for certain._

**END**


End file.
